


Truth Ou Ideals

by TheNightWatcher



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempted Murder, Being a lucid dreamer pays off even in death, Blood and Injury, Body Possession, Dreamscapes, Enemies to Friends, Garlic Bread 4 Me, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Scattered Memories, Self-Insert, Shapeshifting, Sharing a Body, Sharing a Brain, Some Memes - Freeform, mindscape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: In which a wandering spirit stumbles into a lethal game as an observer, and becomes an unwanted intruder. (SI.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime & Original Character, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Original Character & Others
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. Parasite

Sand is not a pale tan color. I haven't seen such a color on a beach for _years._

The sands I've seen are shiny black, glittering particles providing mists of mythical sights along with a crystal clear beach. My parents were born on the same island, one with a volcano bleeding the beaches midnight. The Caribbean is a complicated place, and my mother had been lucky enough to adventure to the United States and live however she wanted before having four children.

Now, she only has three.

There should not be beaches after death. Ocean waves and brighter sun rays. This doesn't belong to my personal memories. I do not understand nor deserve this sight. I also know I am not visible, judging by the lack of sunlight on black-brown skin, or the feeling of warmth. Regardless, I am still me, and I am conscious in a place I should not be.

Someone else is here. I shall be very, very quiet and still.

A pink and white rabbit barrels out of nowhere, skirting onto the sand and appearing utterly horrified.

"Is anyone there?! Please, respond!" Her voice is shrill, panicked. The sense of urgency is enough to carve dread down my back. "Please, you got to come out! I-I don't know if you're hostile but…Please speak!" She squeaks, hasty, fearful.

I cannot voice my confusion nor can I talk. All I can do is observe. And all I see is a dysfunctional rabbit.

"Oh...Oh no…" The rose monstrosity whimpers. "T-This is bad," Her flip-flop ears wobble and twitch. "I can't see you but I know you're here. This place is dangerous." A rabbit trembling in fear isn't the most ridiculous sight. "You're not one of my students. I can't stop him from harming you!" She straightens, small Pikachu-like height and all. "But I can hide you! S-So, please. _Please_ show yourself." The rabbit pleads, further dragging my conscious for her pathetic display.

"Puhuhu...Silly Little Sister!"

The rabbit shrieks. There's a monochrome bear approaching with a paw on his mouth.

He's (she's?) familiar. I know that bear. An icon somewhere in my memories.

"Hiding something? Some _one?_ I thought you knew! _I'm_ in control now. Whatever _you_ do…" Through a swipe in the air, the rabbit is smacked to the floor with a shout. In the bear's hand, a large hammer. "Is _useless_! Sit down and stay, Annoying Sister!"

"Uwah! That hurt!"

"Now then Monomi...Where's that _bug?_ " The bear chirps, bossy, and cheerful all in one.

"Y-You can't!" The rabbit, Monomi cries.

"Ohh, so there _is_ one!" Monokuma laughs, loud and repetitive. His name comes like saltwater, a bitter pleasant relief of memory. "I knew I felt an intruder! I'm just about done with all these Future Foundation pansies trying to destroy my work," There's a pause, a sluggish, waiting pause as Monokuma peers in a certain direction. He's silent, still, and soon tilts his head. "Hey…" He greets. "You're trespassing on the wrong island, 'Bub."

I didn't mean to. Frankly, I do not know where I am. Where am I, to end up this far?

"Hear that, Monomi? It clearly talks to smart people! And _you're_ an idiot so of course, it didn't talk to ya!" Monokuma chuckles.

"Uwah…" Monomi sniffles. "I was only trying to help you,"

"Shut it!" Monokuma easily kicks her, and she squeaks. The rabbit cowers. "You, Bug." The bear demands. "Why are you invisible? Are you _that_ weak of a bug? Even me, a great ol' virus can do better. Who made ya?"

My mother did.

"We have too many smartasses here already for you to go pulling this shit." Monokuma sighs. " _But_ I don't think you're from the same dorky organization Monomi is with." The bear straightens. "I've been bored you know! I'm so _beary_ glad you showed up," In the sunlight, the hammer glints. "Those students of mine haven't started the killing game yet!" He whines, his teeth on one side widening. "Which is why I can bash you as a warm-up!"

May I ask you not to?

"Nope!" Monokuma waves the hammer. "This will be over in a moment!"

Monomi squeaks. She tackles him, regardless of his shout. This was the only chance given to escape.

Hesitation vanishes as I zoom forward to escape a crazed bear hellbent on punishment. It's a familiar feeling, running through a nightmare but managing to push past the force dragging one's legs. It's weird but welcoming all the same. I may not be properly seen but I also do not want to perish to the famous bear with a stickler for rules.

"Hey. _Hey!"_ Monokuma snarls but he's a blur behind my back as I pedal to the metal in the form of invisible winds. "Stupid Monomi, get _off!"_

There's no need to look back at the sound of a thud and a cry. The swiftly following paw steps are a recurring nightmarish adventure.

Unlike most of the population, I am a master of Hide and Seek. I have become the tree, the bark has become me.

I am the roots, and this bear has nothing on the seeds.

"Where are ya?! Come out! I promise it won't hurt! I'm a bear of my word!" When Monokuma brushes past the hiding spot, the chance is taken. "Hey!" Oh, so he noticed the change of the wind. Underestimating him would be lethal if I weren't already aware of his status.

A hammer swings and my invisible body dodges in time. Suspicion bleeds forward as I look on for a further escape route in this preferred grace period.

Searing pain flashes across invisible skin. The urgency to collapse skyrockets but willpower shoves off claws.

"Oh?" Monokuma hums. "Could it be, you're more of a foreign malware bug?" His claws were floating around 1's and 0's at an alarming rate.

A feint. A true fighter it seems. This was not looking good. My side, my side hurts…

"Guess that doesn't matter." A red-eye gleams, and in return, silent vows to tear this brat to _shreds_ raids my fleeting senses. "You might pose a problem for this game. Be a good insect and vanish!" The hammer is coming. It wants to end my current new existence. Me. A person who left the world too early. Slow-motion, this was. A horrible sense of deja vu.

Ah.

_I see you._

An unaware young man is strolling the growth. Emerald eyes and a piece of unnatural hair sticking at the top of his head.

Someone else is preferred, anyone but he and the Hope Maniac was preferred.

However, the hammer was getting closer, and I wasn't about to die to a malicious monochrome bear.

_Tag, you're it._

I leap, escaping the weapon as it crashes against the ground. Next is the lunge, and as I tackle the young man from the side, instinct digs in without remorse.

Hajime Hinata chokes on whatever breath he held. The young man freezes, unable to move as foreign invisible fingers dig and dig. He falls to the ground like a heap of fallen apples. Panic races across his face. Hajime has no idea what's happening. It's best he does not.

Entering someone else's mind without permission is painful. I could almost feel guilt down the nonexistent droplets of sweat. Regardless, my willpower is stronger than his.

He screams as I plunge into his subconscious, away from everything, and everyone. This must be agony for him, poor Hajime. He'll get over it.

The world falls away.

There is no longer a fake beach and sunny skies. Only darkness and the pleasant silence which came without it.

Safety.

...Wait. There's someone else here.

"Did I wake you? Your ruby eyes are truly colorful." My voice is a clash to the quiet. Regret pours immediately. Thoughts had become words. Words had spilled before the yearning to do so was achieved. The stranger had heard.

Ah. He's approaching in swift steps.

Hopefully, this can be solved without violence.


	2. Shiny Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the best greeting for your new roommate, how rude!
> 
> Maybe if I commit to a magic show, there will be a better opinion?

Izuru Kamukura is the name my memories conjure, and _lethal_ is what comes next.

He's aiming for the neck, quicker than he should be able but slow enough for a proper evasion.

"I'm not here to fight," Sputters left dark lips as I slid backward to escape his grasp. It's a swift movement, legs splitting, and forcing the body into a crouched split. My eyes focus on his sluggish limps and long strands. Izuru's hair is hideously long, and those rubies are only half-focused as if he had just left a deep sleep.

The only reason he was unable to properly get rid of me, the intruder, is because he's dazed. A bit unwell from the change in environment.

This is very much expected. To move from unconsciousness to a dream-like area is very disorientating. He may be talented in many areas, but humans only understand 3 percent of the brain. Those scientists only stayed within realistic expectations. My memories may be floating around but Izuru is actually _off-balanced._

Take it from an experienced dreamer. He can't fight it, but Izuru _will_ snap out of this.

"I did not _mean_ to wake you up." He was the consequence of digging into someone's subconscious. You have no idea what you're going to find, who you're going to meet. Unfortunately, as my memories tell, Izuru has been here since the _start._ I cannot address him by name. There is a high chance he will use whatever methods to gain information if he suspects I know more than I should. "Hold on a minute,"

The problem: Izuru is an expert at detecting liars. He had to be.

The advantage: I am good at dilating the truth with layers of lies with people I have _some_ knowledge of.

Brown fingers dig into the ground. I could feel the area shift and I dug deeper.

Purple grass sprouts around the white floors, overtaking the ground. The 'sky' falls into a pale orange and fireflies fly around without direction. The 'air' is clear and a chocolate river creates genuine runs in the middle of the violet plains. The atmosphere bounces, Charlie, and the Chocolate Factory performing a breeze of wind chimes of calm.

Izuru pauses, taking a second to observe the impossible scene. There's a hand on his head. He's suffering from a headache of sorts, perhaps? He isn't approaching further, however.

Good enough.

"Greetings," I tell him because while he's not paying attention, _this_ was the best time to speak and distract. "I come from a very far away place to help your charge." Which in a way, can't be a lie.

"Grass isn't purple." Izuru murmurs focused on the blades of violet.

"Not normally, no." I agree, folding hands behind the back. "In a place like this, however, anything is possible. Shapeshifting, environment change," It's impossible to tell if he looks even _mildly_ interested. Izuru holds the perfect impassive face of boredom. This will be difficult. "It takes a bit of work, but you should be able to do this eventually." A brown hand lifts. "Would you like a demonstration?"

Izuru doesn't speak for a moment. He crouches, lifting a hand and placing fingers in the chocolate river. The texture might be interesting to him if he's never experienced a dream like this.

I don't know, there's not much to know about Izuru himself.

There's a tingling pinch of cold fever running along the spine. I could take him in a fight. Only here, and perhaps only for three minutes (two?) before he gets the hang of this place and slaughters me. This is worse than Monokuma with a hammer, as Izuru knew many things while Monokuma knew a little fact.

"...I have many names," Nicknames, "May I ask what yours is? I did not expect to see anyone other than the primary host, truthfully." And speaking of Hinata...Well, we'll get to view his status after the threat has passed.

"If you had truly come to help Hinata Hajime," Izuru says coldly, "You would know who I am."

He's a lot chiller than one would expect. Izuru was definitely complicating my death.

"I do," Dragging a frown is harder to do when your very being wants to tremble. "I also know introductions are important." The pressure was on. "You may call me, Truth, which is what many prefer." Snapping my fingers, the apricot sky falls peaceful midnight with picky stars.

"Despite this, I know you have no intention of revealing your name," And nicknames are off the table with a dangerous young man such as him. "I'll greet you regardless. Greetings."

I do not wait for his reply because there won't be one. I wave for the chocolate river to stretch, and it expands, forming a wide and deep body of water.

If Izuru is curious as to why this is happening, he doesn't say a word. He's observing, mostly, judging by how his ruby eyes haven't left the twisting environment.

"Excuse me, then. I'll be preparing for Hinata's arrival." Is all I tell him before stepping back.

Brown fingers drift into black scaled claws. Dark skin grows the remaining sharp pinches of plates. A nonexistent skeleton stretches and curls due to both imagination and influence. My new form straightens, muzzle, wings and all.

No longer was I the black woman, but a black dragon with bark brown eyes and violet silts.

"And how is this going to help him?" Izuru questions, tone flat. "Hinata shows a high probability of panic toward the unknown." He shares, and my heart skips a beat from the reveal. Izuru didn't know much about Hajime.

Why did he…?

" _I'll be creating a trust exercise."_ Should dragon tails look sharp? I'll have to be careful in this new form. This wasn't _my_ mind after all. Breaking anything could damage Hajime permanently. _"He'll panic regardless. Would you rather a panicking Hinata over two strangers in his head, or one stranger and a nonhuman creature?"_

"The former is favorable." Izuru's hand shifts and I disrupt his focus with a snort of both little blue flame and amusement. "Disregarding one participant."

It's not happening, Izuru. Please try not to hurt me for your goals, thank you. Didn't I just say I'm here to help? It's good to know you care about Hinata, however. Curiosity had struck moments before but your reaction has certainly confirmed it. How does it feel, to care for someone you know little about and never met?

" _Hinata has seen robot bears and their machines. I doubt a dragon is too upsetting."_ Flexing wings, my head tilts to view the dark sky. _"Ah. There he is."_

And on cue, Hinata Hajime was certainly screaming his head off, falling toward the chocolate liquid with gravity weighing him without mercy. Two heads turn, a dragon's and a science experiment.

Our guest had become a speck of brown and white high in the air.

Nice of him to join us-Ah, Izuru. Kindly get your foot off my wing. Do you have to stand on it? Limbs are still limbs, attached, and all. How rude but he hasn't tried to kill me again yet so what are you...

"Launch me." Izuru simply commands, and after catching the _slightest_ spark in his dull ruby hues, I couldn't decline.

This will be entertaining to watch.

Swiftly flexing a wing, the talented Ultimate Despair flies through the air toward the falling fast-mess of a main character.


	3. Ready, Set...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Hinata.
> 
> He better like dragons.

As if watching a knight saving their charge, Izuru catches Hinata without much effort. These new ears could hear Hinata yell in surprise but thankfully he does not struggle. Izuru was impressive enough but holding him in such a bridal style...Heh. It's a good thing Hinata is sensible enough not to complain.

Oh, wait. Izuru is still pulled by gravity despite how they were descending at an increasingly stable pace. He wouldn't appreciate the help but...A sound soul lives in a sound mind and body! I'm currently super tall! Stretch those claws and catch them! And so, I reach over the sweet-smelling river with an outstretched paw.

Shoes dig into scales along with a tremendous force. I am unprepared, blinking as the swift weight flips my ten-foot-tall dragon body into the chocolate liquid. Izuru had already jumped off with Hinata in arms, leaving me to drown. I cannot see a thing in the murky brown and thick chocolate sauce. Chocolate in the nostrils, coco in the ears… Legs and arms push forward to resurface. I need to get out of here!

" _Too much fudge!"_ I shriek, bursting the surface for 'air'. A star-filled sky greeted me. _"What kind of monsters eat double chocolate? Too much chocolate! If you use too much, it'll become extinct! Cocoa beans are endangered you know?"_

"Ignore her. She speaks nonsense." Izuru's voice is blunt as ever, but at least he's able to console Hinata better than I could at the moment. He set the 'younger' teenager down, to which Hinata leaped back a couple of steps.

Meanwhile, there isn't a hint of grace in my claws as I crawl out of the river and shake the chocolate off black scales.

"W-What's going on...Where is this," Hinata rasps. "And w-who are you? I was just by the beach!" Shaking his head, his gaze fell on me, to which I straightened and peered back. "Is that a dragon." It wasn't a question. "Of course it is. Mechanical monsters, talking stuffed animals, and now a dragon." Hinata answers for himself, voice sour. "Gods, what _is_ my life?" he stresses, taking the second to view the odd scenery of purple grass and starry skies.

Ouch. Hilarious, but ouch. _"If it makes you feel better, my other form is a short black woman."_ Honesty is the best policy.

"What." Hinata accuses before rubbing his forehead. "You know what? I don't want to know."

Ah. There we go. _"And that's your problem, isn't it?"_

Emerald eyes blink very carefully. "What do you mean that? And how are you even _talking?_ Your mouth isn't moving." Hinata is hilariously normal, even in his own mind. How peculiar and expected.

" _Let's call it telepathy and leave it be. If I attempted talking, I'd roar."_ Flexing a dragon's neck is quite interesting. _"I meant you ignore the unknown to protect yourself. A self-defense mechanism. If_ it _seems dangerous and doesn't provide any advantages, avoid it. That is how you work."_

Hinata pauses. His eyebrows furrow. He looks to Izuru, who blankly stares back without a word, then to me. "No, I don't. If anything, my classmate does that." The young man crosses his arms, peering at the chocolate river. "I don't need a dragon telling me inaccuracies about my life." He exhales heavily.

Izuru is watching. He's observing, making valuations, and gaining scary glints in those ruby hues of his.

" _I am your Truth, Hinata,"_ The rumble of a mythical's throat results in his frozen form. I continue to stare without blinking, allowing vision to sharpen, prod further. _"You may not realize it now, but you will soon. Are you aware of any of your classmates' perks?"_ This would be perfect to figure out a timeline, wouldn't it?

Hey, hey, Izuru do you agree?

Ah, still ignoring me.

"And now you know my classmates," Hinata mumbles, voice loud enough to hear with superior eardrums. His fingers are trembling. "What about them? Aside from Teruteru, they're harmless." He lifts a foot to tap the ground. "What a weird dream…I'm probably going to forget all of this."

Izuru isn't contributing anything to the conversation. Of course not.

" _You're unaware of Nagito Komaeda then?"_

Hinata paused, raising an eyebrow. "What about him?"

Wow. That's...Perfect, actually. I can feel my brain whisper _Chapter One._ I stalk through the purple-murple grass and curl up on my side. The distance between us is large, allowing breathing room.

" _Mere curiosity. Do you trust him?"_ I question with a puff of smoke.

Hinata shifts, his mouth twisting. He's eying the wispy gas. "Is this...One of those dreams where you serve as some symbol to prevent me from doing something stupid?" Hajime Hinata, the master escapist in conversational topics.

" _Call it whatever you wish. This is_ your _mind. And minutes ago, this whole area was blank. Like your talent."_ Holding yourself together is very important. Otherwise, Izuru might've reacted with how Hinata had frozen from the words. Call this luck, but I suspect the 'Ultimate Hope' wants to observe Hinata rather than establish me as a threat. _"Be aware I may have answers, but you won't receive all of them so soon."_

Woah, Hinata developed fists at his sides! How mad can I make him before he lashes out?

"This may be a dream...But my talent. You know it?" His hopeful, rasp-edged question gritted several inner alarms.

Do I tell him? Keep it quiet? Or is this too much for the first meeting?

" _I do."_ These dragon eyes of mine follow to the sky. _"I can tell you in one week's time. Under a couple of favors. Nothing harmful, is that sound?"_

Hinata opens his mouth.

The silence floods the clearing.

I can hear the chocolate river and its currents. The stars are twinkling in a nonexistent atmosphere, and the two other occupants of this mind space seem to have their heads elsewhere.

"...What favors?" Hinata grumbles.

If dragons could outwardly grin, I would've. _"Nothing harmful toward you! I only wanted to participate in any social events. As you see, your roommate here isn't entirely friendly."_ Claws gently drag into the purple grass. _"And I desire knowledge to receive a better feel about your situation."_ These stars truly are splendid to look at. _"As your Truth, advice will change depending on the environment."_

Hinata averts his eyes. "You're talking about the Killing Game."

Izuru finally glances over to his former self. "You have less chance of being killed than the others in this game." He says this far too calmly, and unfortunately, his way of words may be triggering for simpletons. "Your classmates are far more likely to harm certain others rather than you."

Hinata whirls to face him. "What...What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Voice borderline accusal laced with a hiss, Hinata eventually cowers from Izuru's unblinking look.

" _He means, you should be safe if you keep at what you're doing now,"_ Ah, he flinched. Hinata, am I truly that scary? _"But there are bound to be casualties."_

Emerald hues glinted to blades, clashing with dim brown. "My classmates aren't just 'casualties'!" Hinata defends, fists gripped. "They're people. Students. Just like me." He seems resolute on those words. "It's true I don't know them well," The teenager grit his teeth. "But that doesn't give you the right to talk about them like that."

I snorted, blue flames licking the air. There's an internal laugh due to Hinata's newly tensed form. _"Nice speech. Was it prepared beforehand or,"_ I pause, as did he. _"...What's with that look?"_ How daring of him. _"Are you asking for a duel of some sorts?"_ He was, wasn't he? Hinata wasn't a violent person but with the right buttons pressed...

Hinata doesn't reply. He merely continues to look at my existence as if it were a nuisance. Surprisingly, he resembled Izuru at that moment.

" _Very well,"_

Speaking of Izuru, he lost interest entirely in the conversation. Now's the time!

Focus, hocus, pocus.

The environment melts away to a dirt arena. The sky resumes natural beauty with clear blue colors.

"What's," Emeralds dart around the new clearing. "What's happening?" Hinata murmurs, and to be kind, letting him in on the loop isn't a bad solution.

" _The duel you wanted."_ Stepping forward, I make my way to the center. Each step was dramatically ground held imprints of my presence as I refused to break eye-contact with the target. _"You challenged me, did you not?"_ I'm not giving you a choice. Step forward, Worst Character. _"It's a good day to die."_

Hinata blankly stares, looks to the sky, then risks a glance to Izuru.

No, there's no way Izuru Kamukura is going to help, of all people.

Hinata trembles, looking away. My point has been proven. I'm afraid you've used your daily Izuru-Help coin! "Y-You gotta be kidding me. I'm already stuck in a twisted killing game," There's no escape. It's amusing to watch him search desperately for one. "A-And you're a dragon!" Hinata spits with a glare. "You're obviously going to win!" He defends, but frankly, his reason was weak. Pitiful. Pathetic.

Ahh, so _spineless._ There are only so many people you could meet and less of those you can voluntarily beat up without consequence.

Well, ignoring the actual Threat standing a distance away. Long hair and all, Discount Rapenzal can sweep the floor with me in an actual fight. Even now without his ruby eyes staring through my soul, his aura is menacing. Perhaps if I weren't used to hostile presences, I would be a lot more fearful of him.

" _Would you prefer a handi-cap?"_ My words are purred, a rumble soothing in a guttural drag of gentle patience. Claws dig into the fresh dirt as 'tic-tac-toe' is drawn into the ground.

"Handi-cap…?" Hinata repeats as I count the seconds.

" _Yes. I will severely downgrade myself in size_ and _give you a weapon of choice."_ Not enchanted or anything of the sort. _"I won't be using flames either. You won't be burned."_ As the duel wouldn't be fair with the use of 'magical fire.' _"We won't be trying to seriously injure one another. A ten-second pin or 'knock-out' should do."_

He pauses, the golden moment made for plucking. To encapture someone as cautious of him requires a requirement of his benefit.

Nostrils huff, a teasing blue flame lapsing into a stretch of faded time.

" _Don't you wish to know your talent quicker?"_

Hinata straightened, mouth in a thin line. "I'll do it." His acceptance can only be sweet in terms of fresh iced tea.

"Foolish."

Hinata jolts, head-turning to the other occupant of the dream space. "W-What?"

Despite this, Izuru doesn't elaborate. He doesn't have to, not for me anyway.

To think Izuru had already figured out my reasoning is an eye-opener all on its own. The 'Ultimate Hope' doesn't seem to disallow this event, however. A spectator through and through?

" _Step into the ring, Friend."_ I tell my opponent, Hinata blinking sluggishly as he walks forward and gives Izuru one last glance before heading on into the makeshift ring.

As soon as his shoes reached the 'arena' space, I shrunk to the side of a small dog. Several feet down the drain, I peer up at Hinata, who was now several times taller. His faintly surprised emeralds flicker in astonishment as sharp claws press into the dirt. _"What weapon do you want?"_ I offer, as the second half of the deal.

Hinata didn't respond for a minute. He kept staring at my new small form before shaking his head. "I can do without one." Hinata answers, voice wavering in hesitancy. His eyes had averted for a split millisecond before glancing back with resolution.

 _How ridiculous, you can't hurt me._ Thoughts conjure within two seconds after his statement. I nod along anyway to appease. _"Hey, do you want to be the judge?"_ Directed toward Izuru, the mentioned merely stares off into the distance. The made-up mountains are apparently more appealing. _"Guess not,"_ Which was fine. _"On three, then."_ A tail of scales curls as Hinata shuffled in what appeared to be determination.

" _One...Two…"_

"Do you really know my talent?" Hinata mumbles. How much can someone second guess their situation? Unless he truly was a cautious person at heart. Not a bad survival tactic.

" _I know your talent and more."_ The promise is the deal-breaker for any lasting barrier on his mind. _"All you have to do is win."_

_Three._

Hinata sprints forward, green tie waving in his speed and hands prepared. As he gets close, I back up with quick fearful steps. Each inch backward was a shaking claw and silted eyes. To his credit, the young man does not cease his movement. He's almost a football player intent on snatching up a fumbled ball. This was his strategy then?

" _Someone call an ambulance!"_ The shriek leaves a dragon mouth as an alarming whimper, and while something paused in Hinata's eyes, he sure didn't cease the motions of a determined capture. When human fingers came dreadfully close, a sharp flare of satisfaction twisted inside my soul. Human pupils dilate as Hinata notice's the newfound position of a prepared dragon.

" _But not for me."_ I leapt, startling him as claws latched onto the front of his shirt and began climbing. My tail curled around his leg and pulled, forcing a disruption of movement and causing Hinata to eat dirt.

His muffled shout is music to the ears. I had already made it to his back and held him still.

A successful pin. He's unable to get up with my overwhelming drive for him to _stay down._

The blare of a buzzer calls victory. Hinata falls limp as I hop off with both pride and grace worthy of being praised by my housecat herself.

"What...What the hell?" Hinata spits, sitting up and glaring me down as if I had somehow fooled him.

In a way, he wasn't completely wrong. Hajime Hinata was an easy prey when someone sought him out. I knew this, Izuru knew this, but Hinata himself seems oblivious to the fact.

" _What's wrong, Friend? My older brother did wrestling. I know a few tricks."_ The semi-lie presents greatness and a good amount of hyper adrenaline. _"Unless you want a round two?"_ The result would be the same regardless.

"No _thanks."_ Hinata hisses. "You're the size of a dog! How the heck did you manage to pin me?" He demands, unaware of Izuru's quiet exhale.

Sitting straight as a small dragon could, a claw lifts to rest on my neck. _"You're just too weak against the Truth, Friend."_ I answer, curt, firm, and all-knowing.

Of course, this wasn't at all a satisfactory answer. Hinata looked two seconds from kicking dirt in a dragon's face despite his defeat. Prepared, my head tilts as Hinata shuts his eyes and breathes heavily. He doesn't move in contrast to the belief of induced violence.

"Fine." Hinata mumbles.

" _...Yes?"_

"You win. Do whatever." Short sentences, nice conversation there, Hinata!

" _I won't let you down!"_ Turning your natural tone into a high-pitched voice is ear-grating. I thoroughly enjoyed Hinata's grimace.

"I still think this is all one horrible dream." Hinata scoffs. "It's gotta be...I was in a lot of pain before so it would make sense." He mumbles.

" _Hey. Did your friend Togami mention a party yet?"_ I decide to interrupt him because he starts to divert off track and deny reality.

Hinata blinks very slowly. "How did you...No. He did. We pulled straws and Nagito went to clean," He freezes. I do not know why but such doesn't matter.

Glee shoots up the nerves. Claws bounce as I skitter over to the high schooler.

"W-Wait what are you," He must be uncomfortable by how I constantly invade his space. Poor child, how does he create the inklings of guilt in my brain?

" _Don't worry,"_ I tell him as I climb onto his chest. _"It won't hurt."_

Hinata had no time to react as I blew sapphire flames into his face.

He yelps and I experience a dip in vision before everything fizzles out into nothingness.

* * *

The smell of salt and the warmth of sunlight brings attention to waking up on the hot ground. The sky is clear and the shade from nearby greenery is pleasant to experience. There's a gigantic leaf hanging above my face. It's the only cover given to protect the eyes. Limbs full of lazy needles, I sluggishly try to sit up and gather mental bearings.

"Hhrgh," Ah? My voice was different…Could it be? "Huh?"

I peer at the wrong clothes, wrong skin color, and very wrong long legs. I do not need a mirror to know I was currently in control of Hinata Hinata's body. There's a faint indent of dirt and sand from laying on the ground for minutes at a time. I breathe in, breath out lacking a single familiar blockage in breath. Lungs healthy and functional, peak condition.

Success.

"Do re me fa," It's difficult to hear myself in a deeper voice! "So la ti _do!_ " I sing, voice cracking at the edges as I hack and cough into an arm which isn't quite mine. These short sleeves are gonna be a bit of a bother. I rarely wear T-shirts despite the weather. What style, what _fashion,_ no wonder Hinata is considered plain.

This is fine. At least he had a tie. I like those.

I have no idea if you can hear me, but let's begin our school trip, you two!


	4. Food Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a party soon!
> 
> ...Which means there are things I want to do.

_Winter meant the sun left quickly and the nights were pitch dark. It was late after school, the institution far lost in the distance as each step filled with anxiety is another inch toward home._

_My older brother didn't pick me from middle school up that day. He was supposed to, and I was furious. Angry that I wasn't important enough to walk with, important enough to protect. And now I was walking alone in the night with little street lights and the silence on the streets. Staying at the starting point is pointless. You can't make progress if you stay where you started._

_I can do this. I can do this regardless of countless stories of little girls assaulted, kidnapped, or worse on the streets. I've never walked alone during the night but there was always a first time for everything. Fear does not define me, only slow several feet to victory._

_One step, then another._

_Asthmatic airways constrict and little shoes pause._

_I felt a presence, a wave of the wind announcing another body._

_There's an unknown footstep, one for a person much older than I was. Then a separate other, two people._

_Spine stiffening, I sprint and do not stop._

_When I reach homely doorsteps, I realize whoever had been behind me had not followed._

_Good._

* * *

Standing up was fairly easy. Taking two steps forward was difficult in the literal reality of hitting the ground. _Lucky_ me, pain is still a thing regardless of previously experiencing death. At least this body's nerves were all well and functioning. One should not wish the 'pleasure' of being nothing right after surviving certain destruction with a bored bear.

"Ouch," I grumble, fingers spreading across the dirt. For a while, I don't move, pondering about the faint taste of panic after hitting the ground.

"Oh, my goddess!" A shadow crosses over this downed male form. "Are you quite alright, Hinata?" One of Hinata's classmates then? I could see her hand stretched out to help.

"No," I tell her, the sun proceeding to block out this new person's face but not their golden hair. "Walking when you're tall sucks fizz apples." Regardless of the offered aid, touching someone else's fingers is a crime. "I don't wanna move," I say, in order for her to leave.

"Fizz...Fizz apples?" Sonia Nevermind is awfully clean and clear in the eyes. I recognize her as she kneels to sit by my side. Sonia has a reasonable mindset. A top-class person, in more ways than one in ability. To underestimate her sharpness is a mistake. "Is that a Japanese term?" Genuinely curious, she peers into the eyes of someone who isn't them.

"Nah. I made it up," I replied. "Swearing attracts bad spirits." Although there's no solid evidence of that.

"Bad spirits...Are you into the occult, Hinata?" Her eyes sparkle, and I blink sluggishly back.

"I don't know? I just have experience." Not good ones, but oh well. "When's the party again?" Switching the subject seems safe judging by how excited Sonia was to become. She was practically shifting in mirth. "I think I keep falling because I'm stressed. I mean, who wouldn't be, right? All that's happening..." To lack it on thick, it's easy to force eyes to the ground.

This is pitiful, to see how fast a princess can dim her smile like broken moons and lost crescent suns.

"Yes...You're right. Ah, the party _is_ tonight!" Sonia tackles with a lightened puff of breath. "We're expected to be there so do not forget!" She sternly reminds me of time right afterward, standing up in the grace of wind and movement.

I grinned cheekily back at her, finally following to stand. "Of course not!" Oh, I should probably ask her what I truly need instead of this. How do I-?

"Now, unfortunately, Hinata, I must be going, but shall we talk about spirits later? If you wish?"

Well. A future interaction like that can easily go two ways. One, extremely uncomfortable for Hinata, or two, go smoothly. The previous is more likely, which is why…

"Sure! At the party then?" Good luck, Hinata! I'll be cheering for you! With popcorn and all.

"It's an appointment!" Sonia clasps her hands together in the perfect composition of a delighted royal.

"...You mean 'date' but not 'date' in a literal sense." The correction is slow, uncertain of some kind of hidden joke. There's absolutely no way, correct?

"Yes!" Sonia beams back.

A bubbly laugh escaped before I could stop it. The deeper voice of a young man is still strange and perhaps a bit ticklish but Sonia was sincerely a funny person. Talking with her is quite refreshing compared to the hostility and doubt from about an hour before!

She turned to leave and an important thought pricks back. I step forward, catching myself before the new proportions of tall legs topple any remaining sense of balance.

"Oh wait! Do you know which direction I can find Komaeda? I know he's cleaning...But where?"

Sonia pauses and turns to point in a straight direction. "He should be in the old building…Perhaps the main room?" She didn't have solid knowledge but her help was good enough. I now know how to get to the pool, the restaurant, and more. "I haven't been there myself. Surprises are better left until the time is right."

I nod twice beginning to jog, "Makes sense, I get it. Thanks."

Her waving form became a blur as begin marching in a practiced march. I nearly fell several times but practice makes perfect. This was easier than walking normally, ingrained deep within the consciousness that is me.

 _Exhilarating._ How would it feel, to be able to sprint in a healthy temple like this?

I am not paying attention to how each breath heaves, or how things are moving _there._ In fact, my conscious is pointedly not paying any attention to the lower half which isn't mine at all. I'm far more focused on how lungs aren't lashing out, nor the heart in a race to fetch both oxygen and carbon dioxide along the bloodstream. The organs were balanced, as all things should be.

To march in the heat with a breeze is...A bit nostalgic.

_("Uh...Truth?")_

I don't pause but facial features have frozen.

 _("No, I don't think she can hear me,")_ The voice continues, disheartened but holding disdain all the more.

Negative. Not at all. I can't hear Hajime Hinata whatsoever. I'm having private time. They didn't say anything before so I assumed the other two had been placed in the backseat. Don't ruin this for me, I'm finally walking by the cottages! Decent condition. I wonder what Hinata's room looks like? My memories have a basis but surely I could find something interesting...

 **("She can certainly hear this.")** Blinding. Crippling. Exhausting.

The headache came full force. Breathing ceased as did further carefree thought. Legs trembled as hands lifted to rub the forehead. The remaining throbbing pain influenced pained breaths of in, then out. I'm close to heaving. Headaches do not normally occur right after someone speaks. In fact, this was hardly anything natural at all.

Izuru, you _Frick._

 _("You were ignoring us!")_ Hinata accuses, and well, he has a good reason to be at least somewhat angry.

 _No,_ I venomously hiss, using imagination to thoroughly throw Izuru Kamukura off a cliff for his little stunt. _I genuinely did not notice you were there until your friend spoke._

_("Friend? Oh, you mean Kamukura.")_

Huh? Hah?

Fingers clench.

See! _Obvious_ favoritism! Izuru Kamukura _does_ like Hinata! Or he's fascinated with him! Same thing, same conclusion, damn him! Looking past the fact Hinata is calling him by last name and I by alias, Izuru talked with _him?_

 _("Give my body back.")_ Hinata demands, curt. _("I said I would allow this during the party, not_ now. _")_

 _Hinata,_ The words thrown back at him are a lot harsher than they should be. _We both know you didn't intend to hold up your deal. You thought I was a weird dream, along with Kamukura over there. You're just pissed because you can't face consequences._ I do not wait for his response but I can picture his fists clenching in whatever dream environment had formed. _If you're going to manipulate someone, you have ways to go._

Which is why…

 _("You played me.")_ Hinata spits.

I smile, wide and joyful.

"Did I?" I glance at the clear pool, taking in the smell of chlorine and mixed water. "Old building, old building…" Found it close to the building deemed the 'restaurant.' It's far easier to remember that place rather than a minor event in the near future. "This is gonna be a bit harder with an audience," I say regardless of Hinata's silence. "Watch, Hinata. Maybe you'll learn something."

...Hm? Did he swear at me? I could've sworn I heard a curse word.

Oh well.

I open the door and step inside, blinking a couple of times to get used to the new lighting of artificial light.

 _("What do you plan on doing?")_ Hinata interrupts, and a foot nearly crashes into the corner. _("I won't let you hurt anyone. Especially not with_ my _body.")_ He says, voice low and chilly as if Hinata could actually do any miracles in the realm he was in right now.

I want to make fun of him for it, but there's a difference between antagonizing someone and antagonizing them with a wildcard bodyguard. The mentioned bodyguard could relapse me back into a wave of agony and head pain at his whim. It's time to turn the tables. I refuse to be further alienated than Izuru _Fricking_ Kamukura.

 _You're treating me like a villain._ Words sharp, he shuts up. _Keep silent, and allow me to do my job. I will help expose the 'Truth' because, for you, it is what I'll do._ The smell of cleaning supplies and the gentle brush of a broom greets functioning ears and a good nose. _And I'll use this party to do it._

Hmm, that's good enough, isn't it?

 _("And you won't hurt the others?")_ Hinata questions, insistent but a tad gentler. It's difficult to know what's going on with him. He sounds almost...Lost. A lost lamb. Is this why Izuru helps him out?

Curiosity pipped by whoever else was nearby, I took a peek inside the main room for the party. _("Not unless they attack you.")_ The promise is there, and so is someone else for a witness.

I didn't hear Hinata's reply. I'm completely star-struck by the mop of white fluffy hair.

He's a simple high school student, cleaning the floor with a broom, back turned to me as he sweeps. His ivy green jacket sags at the tail as arms push the broomstick back and forth. While the Luckster isn't humming along to the sweep of the floors, Nagito Komaeda seems invested in his work. He likely needed honest work before anything could swing to his tune. He pauses, and my feet jolt.

Nagito pauses. There's a shift in the atmosphere.

There's no hesitation. I dash and bolt away from the doorway and to the real destination, the kitchen. I attempt to be as stealthy as one could without a cardboard box but the soft sound of curious steps heighten senses into full-on sprinting. Panic races but this heart is running faster, blood pumping harder.

Thankfully, the door was unlocked as expected. I run through and trip. Legs shoot out and shut the door despite the flash of pain.

"Heeey," I greet in a low rasp, out of breath, and take in the smells of food in the kitchen.

Teruteru blinks down at me, to which I grin back as he opens his mouth.

"Hanamura?" An unfamiliar yet _familiar_ voice calls behind the door.

Veins ice, I look to the cook and repeatedly gesture _not_ to indicate my presence. Teruteru looks very puzzled as gestures become ever-so frantic. I also motion I _will_ thrash him should he rat me out but I'm pretty sure he doesn't understand that part.

"Ah, uh, yes, Komaeda?" The chef instead asks, turning on the sink as he maintains eye-contact with the ever-pleading _me._ He loudly hums to an unknown song, covering up shaky breaths from the student on the floor.

"Did someone come this way? I'd come in but I don't want to bother you…" At least the luckster sounded apologetic.

"Hm? No," The Newest Best Character says smoothly as he rinses a carrot. "Although I shut the door because these seasonings can get a little... _Intense._ " There's a sultry smile in his tone. "Unless you want to feel the passion together?" Teruteru flexes eyebrows despite being unseen by his other conversation partner. "I don't mind if you want to... _Experiment_ our tastes as one."

I blink as the silence behind the door is deafening.

"No, thank you!" Nagito answers, swift and chirpy. His words sound a tad clipped in his politeness. "Someone like me would only ruin your dish. I'll go back to cleaning now!" As if to make a point, his voice had risen.

"Mhm, have fun~" Teruteru lays the scene on thick with a purr.

 _("What's with you? It's just Komaeda…")_ Hinata chides but I thoroughly ignore him.

Swift footsteps with an edge of a stomp left after several seconds.

Crafty bastard, Nagito had purposely waited thirty seconds before finally leaving. At least neither Teruteru nor his accomplice was stupid enough to fall for it. Such a simple yet effective trick.

"Greetings, Hinata." Teruteru smiles contently, allowing the water to remain running. Not that it mattered, "What brings someone, hmm, like yourself, here?" His tone is casual enough. Hinata might have had brief interactions with him.

Alright, I can bet.

Straightening muscles and sitting up to remain kneeled on the ground, hands settle on dark pants in close fists.

"I heard you were cooking so I came to offer my insight on dishes to eat!" Keep your voice calm, add a dosage of friendliness...Continue. "And, er, I noticed no one has been talking to you much. I thought, I had thought that," Pause and wait. Avert eyes and smile warily to keep attention and charm. "Maybe you wanted company?"

Teruteru had gained a pleasant red scarlet hue across the face. He reaches for his hair but resists in time. A cook does not touch their hair while cooking. "Oh? So you wanted to spend time with me? I'll admit, Hinata, that's exquisite to hear." He admits, and I smile in turn. "I already have several dishes on the menu…Ah, but what's wrong with trying something new, yes?"

A life lesson?

"Oh," Staring at him, eyes trail to the fruits, vegetables, and utensils on the table. "That's actually something my father would say." The words slip as I finally get up from the ground to stroll on over. Those fruits, spices, and more look to be in good shape. Tasty, too...

"Truly? It sounds like your father was a smart man." Teruteru comments, to which enforces a deep hum from Hinata's throat.

"Hm, no, just an asshole." The admittance shuts the chef up. "He liked to say all these life-provoking things, then proceeded to say I should be grateful for his food, a roof over his house, and more." I pause, waiting for Hinata's comment. When none comes, I sharply grin. "So. Yeah. An asshole." That wasn't parenting, through and through.

Teruteru looks away for a moment. He cuts carrots at a precise rate, likely lost in thought. "And your mother?" He questions, curious.

Another strange hum rumbling in the throat, "Ah. You yourself love your Ma?" Acting slipping out of character, it should be enough to divert the conversation.

Teruteru stutters but a second before he fixed himself with a sharp intake of breath. Impressive. "What, Hinata? You're gonn' make fun of me 'or it?" He scoffs but continues with a tiny smile. "Yes, Sir. I treasure my Mama." The admittance is quiet, but not a lie. Never a lie. He was proud of such a fact, one the young man would likely never fib about.

"That's not a bad thing. Man, you really love your Ma. You know, back in the Islands, they'd call you a Mama's boy," I wriggle a finger to indicate casual dismissal. "But that isn't bad." I tell him, as it's my own truth.

"Uh-Huh?" Teruteru tests, listening while cooking.

"Indeed. I'm _almost_ jealous. I love my mother too, though she has many faults." And it's very annoying to forgive those faults when she says something ignorant as hell. "I'm a bit detached from her. Like, I'm not straight-"

"You're _not?"_ Teruteru screeches, a new flame dancing across his features.

 _("You're NOT?")_ Hinata disrupts further thought.

 _Shut it_ , Hinata.

"And when Mother found out, she screamed at me for a whole hour. She was absolutely livid," The memory twitches in a foggy mush of premature death. I glance back to Teruteru, who paused in his quest. He stares at the veggies as if they had rotted within two seconds. It was an interesting sight. Discomfort is an easy feeling to have but not quite noticeable in others.

"...I'm mighty sorry." The chef apologizes for reasons unknown. "That must've been uncomfortable. Why, my Mama always said everybody could use some love. Which is why," Teruteru releases a heavy sigh. He doesn't go further. He doesn't have to. Still, he forces himself judging by the hard swallow of saliva. "I'm willing to give everyone a chance. Though, heh, I get rejected quite often."

Hinata has been silent since the 'reveal.' If I were to try digging to find his inner emotions, he might be between the 'surprise' and puzzled line.

People aren't one-dimensional. Black and white, monochrome, and hiding real colors, there were many sides to a person.

"I'm sure you'll find someone eventually," These words are easy to say. "Though you should tone yourself down a bit." As memories declare, he comes on far too strong and way too wrong.

Teruteru raised an eyebrow. "But then, that wouldn't be me then, Hinata, would it?"

Time stuttered. For a second, not even the ghost who briefly stole this body could breathe.

The chef's words are foolishly simple yet astronomically wise. What luxury, must he have been given, encouraged to be himself.

"Hinata?" Teruteru murmurs, rightfully so.

I'm cackling, gripping the green tie, and pulling sideways. While I didn't want to hurt myself, the shift of cloth is comforting. Far more comforting than the memories of a parent who often scolded his young black children not being in bed when the sun went down on winter days. Far less harm than being bullied to behave a certain way. To act and hide someone's true self for their intentions and desires...That's boring and ill-intentioned, isn't it?

"You're right," I tell him after releasing the tie. "It's your choice."

To change for the better. To not. To draw people in, to not.

"So," The subject is getting heavy. "How about the food? Can we have provision? And maybe soursop smoothies for some of the drinks? I think it'll suit the atmosphere of anyone who wants some." The offer shines a spark of light in Teruteru's eyes. "I think it'll match the Caribbean vibe. I even know a few fruits for the dessert we should use. How do you feel about guvana, kennips, and sea grapes?" For a fruit bowl, or perhaps a cake.

"Not a bad suggestion, Hinata!" Teruteru rushes off to work. "Although we'll have to deseed the soursop, I'm certain to take your wants into consideration. Oh, but if I may ask…" He trails off, curious but unwilling to push.

"Shoot." I casually tell him.

"Which island did you visit to learn this knowledge?" The chef requests.

"Hmm, Dominica." Not that Hinata knew where this was, but considering the fact he was remaining in silence tells he was either listening or busy.

"Ah, I see! I've never been there but," Teruteru gestures a kiss to the air. "I've seen some photos. Nature there is wonderful! Crystal green waterfalls. Volcanic sands! A variety of fruits," Teruteru snapped his fingers. "Perhaps we should go there one day…" Eyebrows raise and he smiles, far too warm to be innocent. "Just the two of us. An exotic vacation to ourselves!"

Nothing to say, I merely tilt my head and grin full of teeth.

Uh-Huh. It's not happening, but, well.

Whatever helps him sleep at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I've been editing names left from right. Quite the hassle! Still, hope you enjoyed. Also, don't ask me questions about Dominica. I haven't been there in years. And it got hit by terrible hurricanes about a couple of years ago, and my aunt lost her little sugar cane farm. Hurricanes are awfully vicious.


	5. Eye-Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the small, little things I enjoy tangling myself with.

Destiny is a strange, fickle thing. It can shift, it can flip, and it can sure twist into something far different than the original path.

"Be right back, Hinata!" Teruteru announces after I had helped him decide the final cuisines. "There should be a couple more kitchen tools somewhere. I'm going to find them!" He left the kitchen before any words could stop him. The quiet room, the quieter area, legs sluggishly moved to open the door just a smudge.

Down the hall, the chef is frozen stiff. He's staring into the main room, trembling.

This, at least, seems to be moving in the usual events.

 _("What's he looking at?")_ Hinata questions and I briefly remember his presence. _("Isn't Komaeda there? Is he okay?")_ There's a growing stretch of panic leaking into his voice. _("There's no way...Right?"_ ) His question was easy to know. The concern and urgency are almost enough for limbs to move because this body is not completely my own.

"He's fine," I assure him before Hinata tries to make demands using words. "Although…"

Teruteru is talking too quietly to hear him. Nagito's voice is definitely present but words can't be made out.

"Fizz Apples, Hinata, your hearing _sucks_ dry noodles _._ " The grumble escapes with no regard for consequences. "Did you jam away your ears to Linkin Park back in the day?" This level of hearing was pathetic. "I bet dear 'Kamukura' would've enjoyed those tracks. _Numb_ would be a _great_ song for him," The spike of pain drags a cough from a dry throat. "...Hurts." I rasp, swearing at Izuru mentally. Splitting harm continues to bounce. "Joking. Joking. 'Mm sorry."

The headache finally fades. When I get back there, I'll throttle him.

Not really. He'll slaughter me in two seconds.

 _Still. I'd be able to hear them if I was in my body._ Which I wasn't. Good thing I knew the context at least.

 _("You mean your dragon body?")_ Hinata questions, _("Dragons don't exist in reality, Truth.")_

A snickering giggle leaves the mouth as I retreat deeper into the kitchen. I snatch a knife and flick the blade. _Friend, many creatures and beings exist. We've simply never met them yet. If you're unlucky, you'll meet something you weren't supposed to._ Which is either pleasant or horrifying. Never in between.

Hinata scoffs from within. _("Like you?")_

Huh. _I suppose. I was speaking about evil spirits and otherworldly things but go ahead._

 _("You're a dragon.")_ Hinata bluntly replies.

 _No, I'm a black woman granted a job I intend to complete._ Didn't I say this before?

 _("Right.")_ Hinata says, sarcasm dripping. _("And I'm talentless.")_

I pause.

Hinata also pauses.

There's no correct answer because Teruteru bursts into the room in a panicked dance. Any possibility of interrogation is halted. The perfect escape disrupts the atmosphere before I could burst into ironic laughter or scoff some cruel agreement. The Ultimate Cook had a cold sweat, slamming the door and breathing harsher than a tired dog after a run. He slides to the ground with his back on the door, shivering.

 _("Wha...What's going on?")_ Hinata demands but I don't answer. There's no need to.

Teruteru creates eye-contact, and it's easy enough to mirror a look of wide-fear back at him.

"D-D-Did you," Teruteru murmurs, and with this opening, how could I say no? "W-What do we do?" He mumbles, looking left, right, back at me before noticing the weapon in hand. He jumps as I grin with melted sorrow. Heart racing, I attempt to offer empathy along with the flames of determination. His dark eyes flicker back, conflicted, muddled, impressionable.

"I...I got this. Don't worry." Assurance. Convey the emotions of distraught backed by the motivation to make everything _right_. A true hero through and through, running the first step. "I'll deal with it." Resolution. An easy solution to a shaky soul. To pass on the burden to someone else is easier than to bare it for oneself.

"Y-You will?" Hook. Line. "Really? Y-You...Hinata, I…" Teruteru's breathing seemed to have steadied by the second.

 _("That's an obvious lie!")_ Hinata scoffs and goes ignored as always. _("But what are you lying about? What is it? What did he hear?")_ His ever-growing caution and curiosity prodded at the consciousness. Ah. That's dangerous for him. Thankfully, Hinata knew nothing of how to pry thoughts out of someone else invading his territory. _("You know something, Truth.")_

...Although, it's terrifying to note Izuru will manage it if I don't manage to get on his good side.

"Let's...Let's keep this between us, okay?" 'Hinata's' smile is difficult to copy. I hope it's at least a little lopsided to convey inner destruction. "When the time is right, I'll do it. Everything, and anything." Perhaps it's how I said this, but Hinata hadn't interrupted once. Was he hating my skills to 'act' like him? Amazed?

Teruteru nods stiffly, and I pause.

"Actually. Could you help me get out of here first? Can't have Komaeda know I'm onto him. Or else, hah, he'll realize something." To which the chef nods vigorously. A nod of appreciation is given for the other's hard work.

I place the knife down back on the counter and gesture for Teruteru to come closer. I swiftly tell him a secret in swift words, and he nods much slower this time.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Hinata. I wish this entire trip was under better circumstances. You're a good person. Just in case something happens to you," The Ultimate Cook begins, and I turn heel with a dramatic spin. "Y-You were...Are…"

Haha. "Nah. Don't. Good-Bye, Hanamura."

The chef shuffles his feet but doesn't fight the reasoning. "R-Right…"

He opens the door, and once he does, these long legs of Hinata's walk forward. Swift and stiff, the hall feels longer than usual as I stroll into the main room.

Nagito is in the area he clearly didn't leave, sweeping. The young man looks the same as he's been left. Innocent, normal, and cleaning. My presence is big enough to attempt his attention, as he paused to look up. The sheer _adoration_ reflecting in those pale eyes of his nearly blindsided me for a second.

"Oh, Hinata!" Nagito greets, and frankly, I _can't_ deal with him at the moment.

Out of everyone, I suspect Nagito will be the first to call me out on any sort of odd behavior.

And so, Plan B.

 _Hey, Hinata ready for that switch you wanted?_ Tempt.

The response is immediate.

_("What-")_

"Hinata!" Nagito yells, his concern heavy as this body falls to the floor in a gasp.

 _Switch!_ I announce internally, chirpy, chiming.

("H-Hey!") Hinata protests, but it's far too late to stop me.

Everything had ceased before I could feel pain.


	6. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning, there shouldn't be much harm in helping a fellow out. Regardless of how he may not like me.

_A passing face in the streets. People walk back and forth, going off to work, study, or other activities fitting of their lives. These people held bouts of life problems hidden as they walked the concrete._

_There are a woman and her child strolling with everyone else. An ice cream resides in the child's hands, and the woman hums a tune befitting of the softest lullabies. Her hands gently comb through the little boy's hair. They were likely on the way home. The little boy was happy enough to eat his ice cream while his mother hummed and quietly spoke to him._

_For a split second, envy sparks but there is nothing to say._

" _Remember, Sweet Heart," She speaks, voice gentle and wise. The mother-son duo passes a homeless man on the street. He's resting against the wall with a sign and Japanese letterings. In front of him is a jaw with little coins and a cardboard box in case it rained. The mother looks in his direction, while the child follows her glance._

_There's no pity. There's no sorrow. Her foot knocks the fragile jaw over, and she continues walking without a pause._

" _You have to keep your grades up, work hard, and become the best of society."_

_Her child looks back, knowing of the homeless man's voiceless cry. He takes a step to fix the situation, but his mother grips his arm and strings him further along. Emerald eyes blink twice, watching as the man attempts to scramble few coins away from the broken glass._

" _So you don't end up like people like him."_

_Any hint of envy vanished like the summer breeze._

_A set of brown fingers help gather the change, dismissing the grateful words of a nameless man who'd gone through as much, if not more, troubles than the rest of us. Emerald eyes had watched our clean-up until he and his mother turned the corner._

_There's no reason to envy a mother like that._

* * *

Hinata's mind is as empty as ever. No color, no buildings or tiles, not even a spec of sand- _Ah_ , but that isn't quite right. Just hours before this place had been glowing with life in the form of an arena, and there was at least a ground with dirt. There had been _some_ sort of life. Why is everything a void of white? Who changed the setting and when?

A nearby suit of black redirects attention to the answer.

Izuru Kamukura isn't bothering with the floating dragon a few yards away. He's apparently busy with dream experimentation to pass the time.

However, if such was truly the case, why was everything vacant and blank?

Without any ground or ceiling, the best way to stroll on over was doggy-paddle. I reached his side in seconds, and the 'Talented' youth didn't look over at me. He was busy observing something-Some _one._

 _"You're watching Hinata?"_ How the _heck_ did he do that? To open _any_ window big enough to see what's going on through Hinata's eyes, in mere hours? Izuru couldn't move around correctly not too long ago! He's used to this mind-space already? _Shoot,_ it took me weeks to master when I was alive! The unfairness, the luck, the surprise! Darn, he's cool but I won't admit this to the fiend who purposely caused me headaches _twice._

I peer over his shoulder, still the size of a small dog. Hinata appears to be chatting with Nagito, the latter picture-perfect calm.

 _("Hey, I noticed_ Hanamura _was really on edge...Everything here okay? Are_ you _okay?")_

Ah, so Hinata wanted information.

_("I'm alright, Hinata! Are you worrying about someone like me? That makes me happy, I'll have to admit…")_

The two teenagers continued conversing, with Nagito evading questions as smooth as butter on a bagel.

As this takes place, I study Izuru. He's likely analyzing Nagito's words. Each sentence can be observed and picked apart with his talents. It must be difficult to hold so much information without break. Does he take breaks?

 _Ah, wait,_ is that why the entire mindscape had turned blank? To turn his mind off? Then why is this window open?

" _Hey,"_ I don't nudge him with a claw or muzzle. He's likely the type to snap back with a limb, and touching people without permission is rude. _"Do you want to take a moment to rest? My treat."_ The invitation offered is with no strings attached. Izuru is not the type of enemy I wish to make. Not with his abilities and certainly not if I want to remain here for safety.

"You have nothing I want." Is Izuru Kamukura's answer, to which dragon nostrils release faint blue flames. He doesn't bother looking in my direction.

" _You're awfully full of yourself aren't you?"_ This wasn't meant to be an insult. Merely an observation.

No reaction.

His aura certainly radiated someone who both looked down on others and lacked awareness. Considering Izuru's background, this was almost expected.

" _Listen. You may not like me, and Hinata sure doesn't like me,"_ The opposite may be true. _"But I have a job to do."_ A job, a mission, a flat-out _quest. "And despite that, if I see someone working harder than me, it gets pitiful real fast."_ As a lazy person, I feel guilty. Only a little, as candlelight to a large flame. _"So I'm going to help you."_ Allow a pause… _"If you'll allow me."_

The Ultimate Hope still doesn't say a word, and I took this as confirmation.

" _To relax, you deleted everything in the area, yes?"_ Izuru doesn't need to answer as I gently (slowly) use a claw to push away the First-Person Window of Hinata Hajime. As the square space floats away, it's best to note Izuru's bored sluggish blink. I've been granted permission no matter how small. _"You need to fully let loose. To do that, being alone with your thoughts won't solve anything."_ A blank void is just as bad as a noisy classroom.

The cleanse of everything had likely been a desperate move. Those with great power can rush ahead, and while Izuru was quickly mastering this place; he didn't have a complete hold on it. Which isn't bad, for me that is. It's fun to teach when there are others who are willing to learn.

I peer at him, silted dragon eyes steady. _"Do you have a place, any place at all, that you found nice? It could be a closet. A room. A graveyard,"_ My list quiets down as ruby eyes dim in thought. The fact he was considering words from a stranger ignites boiling joy. _"Let those memories bubble over. I won't influence the terrain."_ Go all out.

The void twitches then peeled into an environment of a damaged house. The wooden floors are polished dark, the carpets dusty, and the majority of the place is unclean by lack of use. A lamp was broken, the ceiling was dark, but there were two twin-beds rumpled in recent use. Pale green and cheaply patterned, Izuru stood above one of them. He took a look at the walls, likely eying his handy-work.

A large portion of the wall had been long collapsed outward, damaged by means unknown. The stack of messy bricks laid against the barrier of outside and inside. Sunlight shined on the hard rectangles, glinting their dark colors in a dull sheen.

I reside on the dusty floor, claws gently scraping against the ground as dragon nostrils attempt to sneeze. Unpleasant, but I stroll on over to the pondering young man in a suit. Thinking twice, swallowing words isn't too hard of a task. I walk over to a dark corner of the room and rest there instead of interacting with Mr Talent. Sometimes, it was best to let others do their own thing.

The wind is artificial and made purely from memory and yet, the sounds of a creaking roof are a pleasant lull. Peering back over, Izuru seems to be 'sleeping' in one of the beds. His posture doesn't match a prone high schooler nor a properly resting student. Even now he's sleeping as if this second of stopped-time would only last but a moment.

How does it feel, to hold so much knowledge without rest? To grasp for the straws of quiet for just a moment? Mr Talent may have many things but he is unable to take what he wants the most, it seems.

It's not my business but one can't help but wonder about his future. Izuru never wanted to be here, and he has practically ignored my existence since then. For that, there's no one to blame. Whenever I acted out, he retaliated with a brutality unknown to the host. Apparently, he chats with Hinata when I am not present. Izuru is a bit cruel, isn't he? Or perhaps, am _I_ the cruel one? For dragging him awake from the blissful rest he truly craved?

Ah. However, he didn't eliminate the intruder from this space. Or at the very least, he didn't kick me out.

It would've been easy with his growing skills.

As I lift my head to once again observe the room, I note the second bed. It's gone untouched by Izuru himself but it had been messed with. The blanket was clean, fixed in a way different than Izuru's sleeping space. Someone else had been here, with Mr Talent. Who? Is there anyone who's willing to be with such a quiet, overpowering presence?

...I try not to dwell on those thoughts longer. Who Izuru used to hang with, whose bed belonged to who, and why the Ultimate Hope occasionally twitched as if he was missing another body nearby.

As I knew, if I had asked, Izuru would certainly kill me without mercy.


	7. Fresh Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata sucks at being secretive, but there are more pressing matters.

The pleasant silence lasted very long as time passed. Hinata seemed to be checking in on everyone, but he had spent time with Chiaki and Nagito the most. Through the window, Hinata's vision showed the world outside had dimmed. Sunset, and the many colors which came along with it. A swell of discomfort and amusement hit, as the sight was far better than most video games I've played.

 _("Hello? Truth? Kamukura?")_ Hinata calls out, and by swift luck, I had long cut the volume to just my ears when Izuru fell into slumber.

" _Please keep your voice down,"_ I firmly tell him under a whisper. _"There are people sleeping."_ Tsk tsk, how rude.

 _("My head isn't an apartment complex.")_ Hinata snaps. _("Is there any reason you've been quieter than usual?")_ His voice is a bit worrisome.

However, I won't be irked by his concern for Izuru's wellbeing. _"As stated, sleep is important for genius brains. How have you been doing? I noticed you've been hanging with Nagito."_ Press landmines, and wait for it. One, two…

 _("What do you have against him? Komaeda is a chill guy.")_ He doesn't snap this time, voice heavy with annoyance but not entirely hostile. _("It's not my fault you're a bad judge of character.")_ He defends his friend with such ease. As if three hours equals ten years of friendship.

Ha. Ha, ha.

" _If you're looking to have a battle again, just say it, Hinata."_ Merrily, I give him a choice.

 _("So I wanted to ask…")_ Hinata murmurs, voice low.

Hah? He ignored me, that's awfully bold. Although, the twitch of a dragon's tail indicates amusement.

" _I'm listening, but you should really get ready for the party. I want to chow down."_ Is my content response, because Hinata is almost friendly. It's a nice feeling compared to Izuru's constant nonverbal hostility. If Hinata is open, I'll put aside any previous misgivings and join in on a pleasant conversation.

 _("Did you have any weird…?")_ He trailed off, unsure, and impatience ripped into my conscience.

" _Weird what?"_ Snapping is bad. Snapping is rude.

 _("No. Nevermind. Forget what I said. It's...It's not worth it.")_ Hinata mumbles, and a line feels oddly crossed in the form of Hop-Scotch.

" _No, continue. I'm curious. Did something happen?"_ Otherwise, wouldn't he go to Izuru for knowledge? I may know several of Hinata's questions but he (for some reason) thought Mr Talent was the better bet.

 _("I said forget it.")_ He firmly shuts down, and his end goes silent.

There are several things I want to curse him out with, but I am far too mature to rise to the bait.

After all, jokes on him, I can still watch his actions. Hinata had gone to check on Nagito one last time before he went to freshen-up for a party. If I didn't know any better, he seems to personally want to hang out with Nagito the most...Ah, wait. That's _exactly_ what's happening here. He isn't subtle about it either. Is that why Hinata made the perfect target? Or perhaps was it all coincidence and luck?

Then what should-Wait. Hinata is going to shower? Yes, people tend to shower before they go to social events. He had picked up several shampoos and _who the heck_ is he going to _impress?_ It's not like--A claw rushed through the open window and shattered the connection without hesitation. The window dissolved into wacky pixels before disappearing.

There.

I don't feel sexual attraction to other people. Never did, and nothing had ever changed after death. However, I would be absolutely _mortified_ if anyone ever spied on me during a shower or the like. Privacy is important _and_ a right.

I've once been told by a fellow woman about her father, who had recorded her multiple times in the bathroom before she had found the hidden camera on accident. Her vile parent had been thrown in jail but her casual tone about the event is what sticks today.

A shift of cloth and sheets told a story of an awakening giant.

" _You're up?"_ As usual, there was no response.

Izuru stared at me as if I was a creature who wasn't meant to exist.

Ah. That good, huh? Sapphire flames dance into the air with swirl-shimmering sparks. _"Must've been some nap if you forgot where you were for two seconds."_ Ruby eyes darted away, not embarrassed nor confirming the accurate guess. _"Listen, I need a favor."_ Less than happy, that one. Izuru doesn't have to make an expression to demonstrate disdain. _"This is for Hinata. Surely you would help him?"_ To be truthful, this was a shot in the dark.

I have no idea how special Hinata is to Izuru, or how the latter feels about following _anyone's_ instructions whatsoever. There's only so much one can learn from the game.

" _We both know who's going to instigate the murder at this party."_ To the point, as Mr Talent wouldn't be willing to answer otherwise.

Izuru doesn't pause. "It's predictable."

Not the answer needed but it's _something._ _"Predictable, perhaps, threatening on Hinata's mental psyche? Most certainly."_

Izuru takes a very long look at the collapsed brick near the ripped hole of the house. "Betrayal is a common actuality among humans. There is no reason to interfere. Hinata will be fine without aid." And perhaps his tone of boredom, his flat note voice, the sheer disinterest in the topic which impaled a spot of sensitivity.

" _Hinata is weak as hell."_ I snicker, venom coating the acid in tone.

"You never held him in high regard and he had sensed it." Izuru easily drawls back in response. He finally places his attention elsewhere. The walls, much more interesting than the _dragon_ nearby. "Hinata is a normal, boring person. And yet, he holds a stronger mental fortitude than the norm." The reveal does nothing to sway opinions. Mr Talent only speaks fact. "He'll survive this. And he'll continue to survive whatever comes next. It is not my job to babysit him."

" _And yet,"_ I drawl, equivalent to his bored self. _"You caught him like a knight saving his prince."_

Ah. He had hidden it well, but for a moment, the powered nose of a mythical creature smelled bloodlust.

 _"Friend_ , _you often lie to yourself. Or, you're far too truthful it's damaging. Why do you ignore your depression but want to be left in peace?"_ An impossible coping mechanism. The only reason _why_ he had taken part in this whole mess of a program.

"I am the Ultimate Hope. I also have the talent of the Ultimate Therapist, Psychologist...I am not incredibly flawed." He says, and a dragon's sneer has never been so _bold_ toward him.

" _Let me teach you a magic trick, Friend. If it works...You'll help me."_ Hinata had been easy to bait but Mr Talent? He's a glass cannon. This can go either way. He can attempt to kill me, but I won't be going down easy. This was still _my_ expertise. As _if_ I'd suffer a pitiful death against the world's Worst Science Experiment.

Izuru nods once, but only because I had previously helped him achieve the small bit of rest wanted. Very well, I shall use this chance without fail. He doubts surprises and reality checks, and so this Wise Dragon shall be the one to deliver.

" _My therapist once taught me this special trick. Now, answer these questions honestly…"_

Prepare to be briefly amazed, Mr _Talent._

* * *

About an hour had flown by. The sluggish swift-passing of time in a dream requires excellent attention to detail to accurately judge the hour ahead. Izuru's dreamscape hasn't faded or moved forward in proper time either. Good thing there was an expert who was far too used to this occurrence.

" _Hey Hinata, done showering?"_ Tapping back into a new window isn't difficult either. The first-person view demonstrates Hinata fixing up his regular tie and walking out the door.

 _("Yeah, I finished long...Wait a second, you weren't watching were you?!")_ His accusation is almost grating if it weren't for the fact some people do not, in fact, have common decency.

" _No. Did you know we could?"_ Although the answer is clear.

 _("You weren't? Good. Don't do that. I,")_ A pause. _("Kamukura showed me. When you took over and all.")_ Honesty is the best policy, thank you, Hinata. _("To make sure you weren't doing anything...Problematic.")_ The teenager trails off but not in guilt.

At least that explains how he was able to tell what was happening back in the kitchen. Did either Izuru or Hinata really think I was going to go on a killing spree with no repercussions? Wild card or not, getting them killed would have me executed all the same.

" _I see. So? Going straight to the party?"_ The sky had already gone dark in Jabberwock Island.

 _("Yeah. I'm a bit worried but this party might just be what we need. I'm glad Byakuya came up with this.")_ Ah, poor lamb, your soul isn't quite intelligent but it resides above a certain line. _("I wonder what_ Hanamura _is going to serve.")_ Hinata muses aloud, not quite absentminded as he is faintly distracted.

" _Nevermind that. You're not going to ask anyone to accompany you to the party?"_

Hinata doesn't hesitate. _("It's just a party. Everyone is probably already there.")_

A snort leaves draco nostrils. _"Too much of a coward to ask Nanami or Komaeda then?"_ Haha.

 _("What does Komaeda have to do with this?")_ Hinata's sharp intake of breath and added volcanic heat was enough for a bigger push.

" _So you admit you thought of a more romantic setting. You'd rather take someone to the party as a dance partner rather than simply asking as friends."_ Observation isn't difficult for someone who's been doing this for years. _"Going to a party alone sounds lonely to you. There's nothing wrong with going with no one but...You'd rather use this time to know your interests better."_ It explains why he swiftly left the cottages in a hurry.

 _("Hey.")_ Curt, demanding.

" _Hinata. I am your Truth. For as long as I remain here."_ I hum, taking care to curl into a ball with this new skeleton of mine. This position isn't uncomfortable and for that, this means I am fully immersed as the dragon I aspired to be. _  
_

_("No, you aren't,")_ Hinata bites back. _("That's not what Kamukura said.")_

Oh? _"Your friend says many things. The issue is he remains on the scientific aspects. Although, it's not quite his fault. His 'upbringing' demanded nothing but classic science."_ Experiment after experiment, quiz after quiz. It's not surprising. _"The world and its inhabitants are never with one face, Hinata."_ This was a warning by itself.

 _("Uh-Huh.")_ Hinata replies, dry as a bitter dessert. _("Like 'Evil spirits'?")_ He mocks, quotes, and says with the intelligence of a lamp.

" _Your experiences will be yours, and mine shall be a secretive minefield."_ There is nothing more to say on the topic. To scold won't change his mind and stories won't sway a stubborn mule. _"Look alive, Hinata. Someone is trying to catch up with you."_ He hasn't noticed but through the window, I could see a hint of a color approaching from the side. _"Oh-Hoh? What's this?"_ I crow with the intent of decimating Hinata's dignity.

" _Did your heart rate just increase the slightest bit?"_ A simple lie wrapped in taunts and joys. " _Careful. You sound crazy, Friend. Perhaps you should learn how to think and talk at the same time."_ Although his failures are awfully hilarious to watch.

 _("Shut it,")_ Hinata hisses and sputters when Nagito comes into view. _("O-Oh, hey, Nagito! I was just…")_ He tries to defend himself from any accusations of sounding like a lunatic.

 _("No worries, Hinata!"_ ) Nagito joyfully chimes back, his voice following through Hinata's eardrums and into the mind space. _("Everyone talks to themselves from time to time! Even me. Were you thinking about the party?")_ He was terribly casual, laid back, and holding an atmosphere of calm. Under the darkening of the sky, his white hair seems to glow in Hinata's vision. The mind-window has no filters, as this scene was genuine.

 _("Thanks, I just don't want to seem weird. I was. It seems everyone is already there though…")_ Hinata quietly admits.

 _("Do you want to go together?")_ Nagito smiles, and this time, I was _certain_ Hinata's heart actually jumped.

 _("Huh?")_ Intelligent, Hinata.

 _("That is, if you'll have someone like me accompany you…")_ Nagito murmurs, pale olive eyes averting to the side.

 _("No, no! You can...We,")_ A glup. _("Let's go.")_

And then they began to walk, with Nagito leading the conversation. The Luckster didn't have to think hard about the topic. He was bouncing all over the place but mainly stuck to topics about how amazing their classmates were. Hinata was listening but…

" _You've known this dude for a few days and you're infatuated."_ Which is awfully blunt but he needs to hear it. Will this conversation lessen the blow? Of course not, because Hinata was an imbecile. _"Should I be worried?"_ I'm not teasing, this is a genuine question. _"Now, I do not judge love lives but the true concern is the person you've accidentally chosen. He happens to be quite the troublemaker. Are you willing to accept all of him?"_

Hinata doesn't respond this time, but I could feel a spike in hostility and silent words to _shut up._ He'd rather listen to Nagito ramble than my words of warning. Am I hurt? Not at all. The building blocks of a build-up is in place. Nagito seems innocent enough but Hinata was in for a world of hurt. Destined to be burned by the sun, the Icarus trusts too easily and soars high. Only a hint of kindness had gone far with Hinata himself. Pitiful, and so is the fact he shot me down so easily, without a word.

Which, of course, never goes well with stubborn people who find enjoyment in shutting down arguments using their own methods. There was also the added malice on _my_ side but oh well.

" _Enjoy the party, Hinata. You're going to love it."_ Is my final words to him. Claws gently tap against the wooden ground in the mindscape. The calm before the storm. _"I'll be taking my prize when everyone begins to have their fill of juice."_ Or soda, or whatever else they like. Also, good luck if Sonia, should she approach him early. Ha.

Hinata doesn't respond once again, but there was nothing more to say in the first place.

I simply continue watching Hinata listen to Nagito, the two teenagers having a pleasant time in listening to one another while absent of their worries or schemes.

As for Izuru, he's been staring at the extra bed in a daze. There haven't been any stimuli responses from him, so Mr Talent had been left alone. He's lost in thought, pondering, wondering, about the future.

The one I Oh-So "boldly" exposed to him an hour prior.

Tick-Tock, everyone. The party is set to begin.


	8. Performace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One, two...Three, four.  
> Two, two...Three, four.  
> Three, three, three, four...
> 
> Step backwards and begin.

As expected, Hinata and the others had been patted down by Togami himself before being allowed access to the party room. This was a crucial moment, but Togami didn't notice us at all. Not that I expected him to. As told, a wonderful feast had been prepared beforehand. The lights were bright, the room was wonderfully done. Not a trace of dust in the air. And, lastly, as planned…

 _("Hinata!")_ Sonia calls out to him, and the mentioned boy freezes up due to how the window stilled. _("Remember our conversation earlier? Please, let us talk of some of your spirit stories!")_ Her voice is light and regal, a wisp of bubbled excitement trailing on her words. _("Do not fret, I have a few of my own. Let us trade, Hinata!")_ Her eagerness was a bit of a pinch, resulting in guilt and distraught from two different parties.

 _("My what,")_ Hinata hurriedly whispers to himself, knowing full-well a mischievous dragon was listening.

" _Aw, such a shame."_ Complaints go best with heavy sighs and lowering of the eyes. Too bad the 'Main Character' can't see this. He can only imagine my sad, _sad_ face. _"My conversation with Sonia was supposed to commence. Alas, you're in full-control...Don't disappoint her!"_ Shame vanishing, vicious mirth ran free. Best of luck, Sucker.

 _("U-Um, er, y-you can go first? I mean t-that is if you don't mind…?")_ Hinata manages to sputter, clearly flustered but unable to find a way out.

Sonia, the better person, smiles and gleefully cuts into a conversation about ghostly pets. She talked off a castle parrot who had passed away from old age. Apparently, the bird's original job had been to greet royalty, those who were entering the library at the time. Sonia was able to witness her aunt flush red when the hall's near the library squawked with:

_["Good evening! Good evening, Princess!"]_

It was...Actually, quite interesting. So interesting, in fact, both teenagers were in the middle of drinking their respective juice until the reminder hit. That was dangerous. Good thing there was still time left. Sonia's respective life stories are to be stored away later. Perhaps next time I could _truly_ converse with her.

" _Hey, switch with me,"_ I tell Hinata, without providing a choice because _I_ was set to claim my prize at whatever time. Claws flex and flames gather by the first-person window.

 _("Hey, wait,")_ Hinata sharply mumbles under his breath, but it is far too late for him to do a thing about it.

* * *

"Hinata!" Sonia gasps, but a stagger and stumble fixes the fumble 'Hinata' has been dealt with.

Curse long legs and Hinata's overall structure.

"Mm' good." Voice a slur, I viciously gulp down Hinata's drink. Fizzy and comfortable. "Sometimes, I get a headache when I drink too fast. Sensitive teeth, I think. The pain's sharp." And thankfully, not caused by Izuru's interference.

The rugged floor is soft and the room's lights weren't glaringly bright. It's a pleasant atmosphere with smiling teenagers and joking students.

"Geez, Hinata. It's not like we're drinking actual alcohol." A tan woman, Akane, casually speaks up before downing a glass in two seconds. "Are you secretly a wimp?" Her nose seemed to twitch as if she could _sense_ a 'wimp.' A real animal, that one. I could respect it.

"I'll say." Candy-Apple hair, Mahiru laughs in agreement. "Hinata _was_ the first to faint when we first got here. Not to say he's completely unreliable but...I haven't changed my mind yet." She huffs, to which Hiyoko snorted in muffled laughter.

Ah. They're all jerks. No regrets toward their fates, not at all. Why did Hinata like them? "Heheh, I guess? You guys are cruel." Echoing Hinata's blunt laugh is a bit harder than it looks. A hand clasps onto my shoulder, and curious attention proves Nagito to be standing nearby. He has a small smile on his face. The perfect posture of a laid back young man.

"I don't think they're bullying you, Hinata," Nagito says, and resisting the urge to flinch is difficult to do in the presence of a sharp person. "However, if it matters...I think you're uniquely exceptional. After all, you're the only one who doesn't remember their talent." His smile widens. "And I'm certain it's something special." Nagito says, with such confidence oxygen had left these lungs without warning.

"And why do you _think that?"_ My statement came from Hinata's influence. He must be watching, with the help of Izuru. If I weren't enraptured by the same personality known as Komaeda Nagito, perhaps I would've gotten annoyed. Instead, intrigue fuels the desire to know more about his motives. To learn about Nagito's true feelings, and to aid Hinata's realization about them.

"Oh? Just a hunch. I may be useless but I can make great guesses, you know?" Nagito retracts his hand and strolls away back to a certain corner.

 _My gosh, Hinata is it just me, or does he pay more attention to you than he does to the others?_ Forcing myself to look away, I smile at Sonia Nevermind, who in turn smiles back generously.

 _("What are you going on about?")_ Hinata tiredly asks, but there is no reason to reply. He knows what I'm talking about.

"Hey, Sonia, have you ever heard marched before? Like in a band?" She's the Ultimate Princess, Sonia's has had to do _something_ of the sort, hadn't she?

"I have, but never in a band. I was always taking part near the floats in parades." The regal young woman blinks, as I demonstrated the basic march of 8"5's to the table and back, backward and forward marching. "Fascinating, Hinata! I did not know you had such skills!" Sonia compliments, and I continue the demonstration without need for thought.

"Thank you. I can easily do this in my sleep." It's not a boast, this was the truth. Marching Band had been a favorite sport of mine. I could do many versions of the shows I've performed all throughout high school! Marching back and forth is nothing. Nothing compared to the _Box_ Set.

Sonia nods quickly. "Another Japanese saying?" As if she'd add it to her list.

"That's American, actually." Souda pipes up from nearby, and just then is the realization the young man with pink (disgusting) hair had been listening in on our conversation. "It means he's done it so many times, it's basically muscle memory." He adds, too helpfully, and I stare at him with likely too much intensity. He blinks sheepishly, giving nothing else away.

"Oh." Sonia voices in acceptance.

There's a click, a faint beep, and lights disappear without a sense of reality.

Pitch-black raids the area, and the students panic. One can easily swallow the drops of adrenaline rushing through veins, as the other students did. Shouts and yells filled the air without a moment of break.

"What? Where _is_ it?!" Someone yells over everyone else, outraged.

There were only a few people who managed to evade the overwhelming bite of terror.

The Perpetrator, The Lamb, and The Entertainer.

Perpetrator or not, they were slow. Far too slow, compared to the seasoned veteran who's been marching for years under pressure. Under the eyes of hundreds of people, a couple of times on live television, this pressure was _nothing._ Perform well and entertain the crowd. Dance and spew the high-notes under the count of One-Two-Three. The Perpetrator may have a line of cord to follow, but practiced movements move faster than a calculated plan.

The Entertainer reached the table first. There was no need to go under, merely picking up the stolen night-goggles from the perch on the floor, next to a table leg. Placing the object on, I wait and listen to shrill student chatter, foot-stomping, and lastly the shuffle of cloth.

The Lamb is left scrambling for control. They do not know what to do with the quick wrench in plans.

Through the vision goggles, Nagito escapes from under the table. There is a knife in hand as he safely leaves with intention.

He doesn't get far, not with the Entertainer waiting to pounce. A vicious grin flashes across lips sweet with soda.

"Erk!" Nagito is tall but even the mightiest giants can be tackled at the right angle and time. The two of us crash to the ground but there's a focus on the metallic weapon glowing in the dark. He is unprepared as another set of fingers snatch the knife. Nagito's eyes had flown open, unable to properly fight back against the person straddling him. The knife is raised. Through the night goggles, I am able to see Nagito go rigid. He's finally caught on to what's happening.

It's truly a good thing Izuru had 'agreed' to distract Hinata, or else this would be difficult. What would be heart-crushing worth in this host's eyes? The fact Nagito seems to allow this to happen, or the fact despite the dance of madness dancing in wide-plate eyes, the Luckster wheezed a breath of fear?

Grasping Nagito's hand together with Hinata's, I smile in the dark and steel nerves under the grounds of uncuttable material.

The knife slams down, cutting through both our hands and into the floor.

 _Ah._ Several beats of muddled hearing are all it takes under the chaos.

We're both terribly unprepared. The pain is a lot more excruciating than originally planned.

Hinata's scream consists of a yell and regret dripping off in waves. Fingers can't move, _refuses_ to move. Nagito's cry sounded like a drowned dog, paws scratched by the water's floor rocks. He doesn't budge an inch either. Both of us were struck still by the desire to keep still and less harmed. Deep and gorging, the warm substance of liquid life bleeds between the pain and twitching struggles.

The lights flash back on, and the sound of running feet are of little consequence to the blaring sirens of pain digging at the consciousness. The remaining students are sighing in relief of the renewed light. They are oblivious to the previous danger from seconds ago.

"K-Komaeda?" Sonia calls, as they haven't quite found him yet. "Where did…?" It must be easy to spot the disappearance of one of their own.

"Hinata?" Chiaki voices her concern, and an inch of panic grips as she's the first to poke her head over the scene. She's not the tallest person, but her position standing over the table to catch the sight of two imbeciles on the floor demonstrates her giant standing. The Ultimate Gamer peers over us with a sluggish blink. "Oh." Is what she says softly, to which Nagito groans from his spot on the floor. His eyes are fluttering. I, however, choose to stare at the knife entwined in both pain and suffering.

Pink. A gross, magenta pink leaks from the wounds.

How I hated that color with a passion.

 _Izuru,_ I call, and he doesn't need to answer for knowledge to know of his presence. He's likely listening while doing whatever he is to distract his former self. _You can explain to Hinata what's happening. I'm almost done here._ And it's highly likely the true host won't be taking over for a while longer. Not like this, as having Hinata see himself see this chaotic scene, might damage him more than necessary.

Unable to watch the liquid pink, eye-contact is made without another shade. Chiaki's eyes peer at me, and staring back is all I could do with grit teeth.

"...Is that really you, Hinata?" Chiaki questions, and there's no real reason to respond to her odd phrasing. Multiple footsteps pick up, classmates rushing to view the scene. There were only a couple of seconds to ourselves.

"I'm confused," Nagito begins, a whisper-rasp. His eyes are awfully hazy as they try to focus on the person straddling him. "Hinata, why didn't you…?" Time's up.

Souda screams as he's the second to arrive, extraordinarily loud and piercing. Either he can't handle the impalement of two hands, or he's terrified of a near-murder scene. Perhaps both. Either way, he had gained the attention of everyone else, who went to see what had happened.

Many of the students had gone pale, with several holding their mouths or covering their eyes. A whimper from someone in the room floated in the air as neither the Entertainer nor Preparator moves.

The lamb, Togami, was clear ashen white, staring at us, but careful observation can declare he wasn't staring at _anything._ It was as if we were glass, and the young man had drifted his mind elsewhere for several moments of needed sanity. He had tried his best to prevent this, as in the original chapter. Should there have been no interventions, perhaps he would have succeeded in sacrificing himself rather than allowing a classmate to get hurt or worse.

"Ah!" Someone cries out, as a thump follows soon after.

Pitiful.

Teruteru was foaming at the mouth, passed out.

Chaos begins to brew, with Souda's second scream hitting the surface and becoming the utter catalyst. Fear began to breed incompetence and desperation, disbelief ringing against eardrums. The bloody-scene was minor (to some) but a reality shock to others. This was too much for them. Too much.

"Everyone _stop!"_ Chiaki commands, quelling more than half the group with her sharp and less-soft voice. Togami finally snaps out of his daze.

"And _line up!"_ Togami demands, like a whip. "We need to figure out how this happened, and if everyone else is safe!" He approaches us first, kneeling down. "Tsumiki, Nekomaru, with me." He gestures a hand. "The others fall back and search for Fuyuhiko. We need to know if he's involved or safe." Several of the students look at one another.

"R-Right!" Mikan rushes over, reaching into her pockets and flexing out medical supplies.

"I'm HEEEERE!" Nidai announces as he barges to the front. "...You two doing okay?" There's a frown on his face as he stares, arms crossed. He's concerned, it's easy to see in his eyes. There's a twitch at the corner of his face, and Nidai is stuck staring at the impaled hands with a watery softness. Still, his question feels uncalled for under the constant throb and intense burn of a blade between flesh.

"Just peachy," I mumble, to which Nagito releases a soft wheezy laugh from the floor. "Oh quiet, you." To which the Luckster actually does so.

" _Go,"_ Togami repeats, and the other students split up faster than rats. Everyone is in pairs or triplets, and the party-room is emptied save for the chosen selected, the Pawns, and the Leader.

"I can take it out," Mikan says confidently, staring at the knife. Her eyes are focused, fingers twitching for action. "But...Anesthetics are needed for a clean s-swipe." She stutters as attention of Nidai and Togami focuses on her. "S-So I don't d-damage the nerves. S-Sorry." She apologizes as if she should have certain medications on her at all times.

"Fetch them. Nekomaru will accompany you." Togami comes to a decision with grace. "I'll wait here."

Nidai stares. "Huh? But you'll be alone," He comments with a heavier frown.

"These two _Fools_ make pleasant company," Togami says, and perhaps the two on the floor shivered at his icy tone. "I'll be fine. Go quickly." The Leader of the class assures them despite the lack of softness, and Nidai is the first to snap out of it. Muscles and all.

"Right! Come on, Tsumiki! Get those legs into ROCKING gear!" Nidai counts off a strict regime, Mikan rushing to catch up. She's already out of breath with two seconds of running.

"C-Coming!" And then there were three.

"So." Togami bluntly starts, and the ceiling looks very pretty today. Lights and all. "Which one of you planned this whole ruse?" His words are cutting, a blade gently sliding against the stomach in wait to gut. "Don't worry. I'm not _stupid._ One of you wrote this letter," Out of his pocket came the note used to bait the Lamb into planning. "And one of you went through with it." He stands above, no longer kneeling in the watchdog manner from minutes before.

"Which is _which?_ " Togami presses, and this was likely his true goal in having both support leave for the time being. Interrogation. Privacy. Has he done this before?

Nagito glanced at 'Hinata' to which I stared back. There's a dark flicker in his pale olive eyes, a furrow of the brow twitching as his mouth opens.

"Damn." The voice leaves Hinata's mouth instead, blunt and regretful. It was worth seeing Togami's eyes dart over, as well as Nagito stops blinking entirely. "Someone realized I was planning a murder?" To which I allow a pause to seep in, absorbing the sea of both puzzlement and sheer shock. "Was it _you,_ Komaeda? Or were you just unlucky as hell?" Mustering glares is something I specialize in. "I was aiming for someone a little less self-loathing." And now, squint.

"No," Nagito chokes, his mouth twitching. He's trying his best not to move due to the circumstances. Pain continues to sting but neither body jerks in order to prevent an increase of harm. "I-I'm a very lucky…" The opportunity must be a bit too exciting for him. The Luckster shivers. "It must be fate! I'd rather die than have one of the Ultimates suffer a terrible fate as me-" He begins to rasp in a quick frenzy, and Togami looks far too tired to deal with any of this.

"Stop," Togami says, closing his eyes. "I heard enough. Hinata Hajime, you know what this means, don't you?" Exasperated, the cutting words of disappointment would've hurt more should I have been the person he believed me to be.

Considering the lack of head pain or the real Hinata's interference, it's easy to fall back into the role of a villain. Although, it would be nicer if Nagito didn't stare at me like some sort of messiah.

"...What? You're gonna tell everyone?" Grinning with teeth is an effective method to raise fury. This 'Togami' didn't seem to fall for it, considering his hard stare. To further dig, a sweeter smile spreads across the lips. Eyes falling half-lidded, Hinata's face is prime for demonstrating confidence. "And throw them into a panic? The exact opposite of what you've been going for."

Ah. There. A tiny flame briefly out, just to reignite.

"...We're going to have to keep you with someone at all times." Togami continues. "For tonight, since everyone is tired, we'll have to lock you in here. Your room might have weapons. I'll be personally searching there." He informs, curt. "I'll find you a bodyguard for the night." At least he's willing to tell his prisoners of the plan.

 _("What!")_ Hinata tunes back in, practically screeching, sending my inner self swerving. _("Is this what you've been doing? Trying to plan a murder?!")_ Ah, he's screaming at me. He sounds _this_ close to attempt strangling me.

"...Hinata?" Nagito murmurs, soft, and haha, my hands are trembling again.

Hinata will probably be able to do it too, with Izuru's aid. Crush my throat, stomp my bones to dust and cry out in rage for every wrong-doing I've committed against his feeble trust.

"Why are you shaking?" Togami murmurs, unaware of the phantom ghost. "You're the one who tried to commit murder here." He justifies with a squint of the eyes. "There will be no pity for scum like you." Final and stern, the young man turns away with a push-up of the glasses. Hinata Hajime's social coffin had been sealed.

 _("Togami, wait!")_ Hinata calls, but he's powerless. Togami is already standing back up. _("Wait! That's not me!")_ He continues to hiss and struggles for control. He's too weak, his influence is far too limp. _("You! Truth. Fix this!"_ ) Hinata demands, demands, _demands._

My mind swims with ways to fix it, most of them involve ruining all the hard work I've been working toward. The bet, marching, and setting up the whole plate with Teruteru's nervous self. Hinata isn't present. He's trapped in his mind, banging on the invisible walls and stirring up chaos with pure willpower. One could wonder what Izuru is doing to prevent massive damage. It's still not enough to hinder an experienced soul nor her tricks.

"Nah," Is what I whisper back, chilly. The icicles in veins creak under pressure. A single shard could enter the heart and break the entire body. _So shut up._ "I get it, Togami. I _get_ it." Tilting vision to Nagito, I grin, full of teeth. "So you better _watch it._ " This won't be happening again. And trust the fact, there _will_ be consequences regardless of this utter dodge.

Nagito wisely says nothing, but judging by how his chest stuttered, he understood the message.

"I-I got the anesthetics!" Mikan crashes into the room, nearly tripping. She had been caught by Nidai before she could, to which the nurse sputtered an apology before thanking Nidai.

"Good." Togami nods. "Treat them. Nekomaru, I need a word with you…"


	9. Half-Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a sincere chat if it means to continue on.

Do not tie someone up unless you're fully prepared for retribution in the future. These bonds are tight, cutting into the wrists with how rough the rope was. The many strands scritch and scratch as wrists move in discomfort. Skin feels rubbed raw, and while Hinata's bandaged hand is numb, everything else feels trickles of pain. It's difficult not to move and cry.

 _("This is your fault.")_ Hinata venomously tells. _("We were just having a party. Something to get our minds off the fact we're in a fucked up situation.")_ He hasn't stopped spitting harsh words of contempt ever since we've been tied up and left in the main room. Hinata is relentless, and his guilt is nonexistent due to the situation he'll have to deal with later.

Do not shiver and give away weakness...Teeth grit instead.

 _("And then you...You made me a murder suspect!")_ How strange is it, to be able to feel his brewed rage through his words? It's almost as if he's in my face, screaming, tearing up a storm. _("No one is going to trust me ever again.")_ He repeats the last sentence to himself, growing quieter. _("How...Did this even happen? I was supposed to be at Hope's Peak, not this. Never this.")_ Hinata falls silent.

And that was enough for breathing to pick up and simply _loathe._

"Excuse me?" Rasping, lifting a heavy head isn't difficult as letting it fall back to the carpet floor. Pain radiates but the fire running through foreign veins blocks out every bit of added misery. "Do you _want_ to take this inside?" Thinking is too much work when the mind is in scrambles. Hinata has been relentlessly beating at my mental state without remorse. Why should _I_ sit and take it? "If you're too foolish to recognize the better outcome, then I pity you. You thought _you_ had trust?"

What a joke. What a _lie._

"Your classmates never trusted you from the start. Worse, they _suspected_ you were the outlier due to your lack of knowledge on your talent." None of this is helping. Our words of hurt are aimed only to maul, only to harm. Even now, I could feel the tendrils of chaos resulting from the true host's stress.

 _("I bet you actually don't know a thing about my talent.")_ Hinata whispers, voice heavy. _("And this was...Your ploy all this time.")_

How bold of him. And what a compliment.

"I did not lie." Memories serve right. No matter how clouded and distant they seem. Hinata and his 'Talent'; Kamukura Izuru and his role; the entire 'field trip.' There were many bullet points residing in my consciousness. All used for the advantage and survival, knowledge has always, and always will be, important.

 _("Yeah? Well, I don't believe you.")_ Hinata spits and falls silent as a short laugh echoes throughout the darkroom.

"Pupupu…"

There's a black and white bear strolling up to this restrained male body. He giggles, peering down at squinted emeralds with a glowing red. Each step is chilly, vibrating through the floorboards and thumping against the skin.

 _("What's...What's he doing here?")_ Hinata questions warily as if allies were better than arguing under an enemy's mercy. He isn't wrong. _("No one died. Unless…?")_

For both our sakes, silence is the best answer.

"You made _quite_ the show!"Monokuma compliments despite the lack of expressive reaction. Paws clap vigorously in a dramatic shamble. "I'd be very impressed...If you were _actually_ Hinata Hajime." He giggles as human fingers twitch. "How's the body? Treating you right?" He leans close, deathly still. "You know. I'm almost jealous. A jelly bear doesn't play nice, you know." Monokuma continues. "How should I do this…" He trails off, and thoughts of a hammer come to mind.

An execution? Did someone die after all? Wait, none of that makes sense. And yet the bear is taking out a familiar weapon. It's large and menacing, gleaming in metal. Danger, danger, quick and dangerous. It had nearly crushed my existence not too long ago. A soul-crushing weapon in an all-too stable 'reality'.

Dying here will be permanent.

 _I don't want to die. I don't want to die,_ Wasn't there a special rule? Hinata had been chosen for a _reason._

 _("Neither do I.")_ Hinata rasps, terrified.

"You can't hurt him." A voice cuts in, firm and soft.

Despite having a trembling form, I strain the neck to peer over and catch sight of Chiaki by the doorway.

 _Ahh,_ Movement is impossible regardless of the sheer wave of confusion and relief by her appearance. Chiaki's fists are gripped in resolve. She's unwavering, hoodie pulled up and staring ahead. It's hard to think about her interference. Chiaki isn't known to directly intervene, has she?

_A heroine has appeared._

_("Nanami…")_ Now's not the time to be sentimental, Hinata.

"Hellooo, _Nanami_." Monokuma drawls. "Of _course_ I won't be harming one of my _dearest_ students! That would be cruel! I'm a fair and great teacher, don't you know?!" The hammer tilts, and a realistic, living heartbeat races. "I'm just here to correct something! Help a dear student out." Monokuma tilts his head. "It's a teacher's job to aid their students, yeah?" He questions, as words ring true on several accounts.

"Help?" Chiaki repeats importance, sharp. She points accusingly but doesn't take a step forward. "You're scaring him."

Very true. Hinata is _also_ terrified of whatever was going to happen.

"Hmm?" Monokuma casually observes, nudging this body's side with a paw. The touch creates a shiver. "I guess so. It's for his own good." The bear wags a paw-finger. "After all, Hinata is very _very_ sick, woe is me!" Monokuma's red-eye shines despite the lack of light. "And as stated, _if you were listening, Gamer Girl,_ I have to correct it!" The bear trembles. "Before it's too late!"

 _("I'm not sick!")_ Hinata blurts, and I could feel his panic beginning to seep deeper and deeper into my consciousness.

 _Hinata, calm down…_ I attempt to cool his reactions, his panic, the fury, and the irrational clicks he was certainly facing.

 _("Shut up!")_ He screams back, and my inner core shudders.

"Too late?" Chiaki quips, and Monokuma pauses.

"Oh, that's right. You _wouldn't_ know, would ya? You see, Hinata here has been infected by a very complicated bug…" Monokuma drawls. "And it controls his body like an alien body snatcher! Freaky, right?" He giggles. "I decided to leave it alone, but then the bug _purposely_ started causing trouble! I mean, did you _see_ what Hinata was doing? Trying to slaughter poor little Komaeda!"

Hinata shuts himself up.

Dread pools in the stomach.

"A...Bug?" Chiaki repeats, hesitant. Her gaze flickered over to me. The phrasing and tone create the feeling of crawling worms in a can.

The pit grows deeper, along with Hinata's new quiet.

Oh. I might seriously die here.

 _Hinata?_ Another attempt, soft and careful. _Hinata, you know he's lying by twisting the facts, correct?_ A common method. Useful for crowds, less impactful on those who know when to call BS on the obvious enemy. Hinata should know this, right? Monokuma commonly says statements to both confuse and create conflict. As someone who's been in contact with him like the rest of the students, _Hinata_ isn't that stupid, yes?

No answer, and yet I could feel his presence.

Haha.

It was a _mistake_ to hide Hinata from the truth, if only for a moment.

What kind of _Truth_ was I? A liar, but a worse planner?

"I can fix him." Monokuma continues, smooth. "You _knoooow_ I can't hurt my dear students! I would never!" There's a hint of reasoning in his words.

"It's against the rules," Chiaki murmurs, catching the truth.

"That too! This expelling process is a bit difficult to use without pain! Still, I _can_ if granted permission. Does Hinata want to be cured? Or does he _not?"_ Monokuma poses, dramatic. "Unless he has some possession fetish, I'm sure he doesn't want to attempt murder again by someone else's will!" Monokuma chuckles with paws on his stomach.

 _("Switch.")_ Hinata bites out.

A frosty chill tickles bones. _Hinata, wait-_ No, no, I don't want to die this way. Not even dragons could survive secret weapons by the cheating caster.

 _("Truth. You better switch or so help me.")_ His voice had gone flat, blank, and outright frosty.

Refusing is the best course of action option. I don't choose it. Instead, relenting is performed, allowing control to slip as Hinata forcefully throws himself back to the front. Fading to the dark isn't the best experience on a terrified stomach. Closing the eyes is the only barrier I provide myself, retreating back into Hinata's mind with a shiver.

Fear.

Fear. Fear. Fear.

* * *

_Children can smell trouble as soon as they walk into the room. Curry, a wonderful smell drifting to young nostrils tells of a familiar little boy. He rushes down the stairs to the kitchen with the ache of hunger. His mother sits at the table, papers in hand. This isn't an uncommon sight, but the child walks into the kitchen regardless. Hunger deters all from their instincts after all._

" _Mama? Is dinner ready?" Carrots, a dash of apple, and other yummy treats. He was hungry, and the curry was a good meal._

" _Hajime."_

" _Yes, Mama?" Emerald eyes blink back at the parent at the table._

" _Is your homework done?"_ _His mother questions, a daily occurrence._

_"Mhm." Always._

" _All correct?" She presses, calm, and Hajime wonders if something had happened. The faint smell of fruity apple seemed rotten combined with the burning smell of curry.  
_

" _...Yes?"_

" _Then_ why _sweetie," His mother smiles, sweet. "Did you get a low grade on your latest exam?" She drops the paper, a sheet sliding onto the table with multiple littering marks. The dates were recent, just last week and the like._

_Hajime sputters. He remembers taking that exam._

" _Is it the games?" His Mama questions quietly.  
_

" _No." Hajime shakes his head vigorously._

" _Your friends?"_ _Her disappointment is shining._

" _No!" He's forced to look away._

" _Your father being away so often?"_

_Curry wouldn't fix up the odd feeling in his stomach. He tried not to cover his mouth but did so anyway. Shoulders rising, Hajime locked eyes with his mother._

" _No, Mama!" Hajime squeaks, sniffling. "I only need_ you, _Mama!"_

" _Then why?!" His mother screeches. "At your age, I was scoring nothing but 100's! What's wrong Hajime?" Either she doesn't notice he's frozen stiff or ignores him completely. "Do I have to rid yourself of distractions? You can't keep up with everyone else if this continues!"_ _Her hand slams onto the table in a rough thud._

" _I'll do better!"_ _The boy jumps._

" _You have to, Hajime. Or? Or what's going to happen?" Her voice had lowered, quiet._

" _I'll become...Become…"_ _The child kept fumbling his words, looking to the table and red marks._

" _Invisible, Hajime. No one will ever see you." His mother's stare is burning. "They'll talk through you. Treat you like trash-I love you, Hajime. You're my dear precious child. I cannot allow that to happen to you."_

_Hajime nods, swift and silent._

" _...Do you want dinner, Sweetie?"_

" _Yes...Yes, Mama." The trouble has passed, and he could breathe._

" _Alright. Just this once, but after this, I won't be so lenient. You understand, don't you?" His mother coos, and he's reminded of bedtime stories and cuddles to sleep.  
_

" _Yes, Mama."_

* * *

If I'm going to die, can't I shape-shift into another mythical creature just for the ride?

Perhaps it'll influence wherever I'll end up next. That is if there's any bit of me left.

...Video Games are not proper preparation for figuring out where the soul goes after death. All my knowledge says, is once the soul is gone, _you're gone._ And any self-persevering person wouldn't want such a gruesome fate. To simply _not_ exist is a terrifying thought. Not to the ghost raiding my past house, not to the spirits haunting cemeteries or even most living people.

Which leaves this poor little black dragon, laying on her back and staring up at a changed sky of orange-sunsets. The scenery had changed again. It's unknown who influenced it, but Izuru must've done something. Ah. Izuru, I can see him in the corner of these silted eyes of mine. Mr Talent is as still as ever.

He's sitting in a garden chair, resting, also observing the colorful sky. The silence should be pleasant. It's not. This quiet needs to be addressed, filled with words.

" _Mr Talent, I am going to die."_ Isn't that the truth, me? Might as well talk aloud since Izuru won't be saying anything. _"I screwed up. Hinata despises my existence, Monokuma somehow pulled a fast one, and I'm going to vanish due to poor decisions."_ And primal _misplaced anger. A scaled tail brushes the hard ground, not a trace of grass left to be felt. "I wonder if I pushed too hard to change things?"_ Everyone had a breaking point. A dam of juice, soda, wine...With a barrier full of cracks.

How does one cope with the stupidity/ignorance of others?

"You've given up," Izuru speaks, his accusation nothing short of blowing on a lit candle.

There's no correct answer to give him. Not when he could easily catch the lies of someone who isn't all 'Truth'.

"How weak." Izuru analyzes. "To come this far, and back out right after." He opens a Vision Window. "Hinata is not generally as feeble-minded as you think." Izuru doesn't quite 'hum', the sound is more of a sigh. "He can still see reason." And with that, Mr Talent falls back into the normal air of eerie quality.

Two seconds longer is all that is allowed to pass before scaled limbs jump into the air and fix themselves back on all fours.

" _You're correct,"_ My polite tone seeped with wire provides energy for wings to flex. This dragon body is beautiful in its own right. Chopped scales to match the many little bumps on my human self. Thick and sharp claws represent long nails in a different form. These brown eyes, with violet pupils reflecting the desired colors of a shimmering soul.

" _Hinata is human, isn't he?"_ And with a twitch of the claws, the little myth grew back into the large mythical dragon the scaled creature should be. _"See reason,"_ A couple of seconds, _"In a few minutes or less."_ After all, Hinata had the final say, doesn't he? It's time to make it easier.

Get his attention.

Claws deep into the ground, past the blank floor, and into the deep consciousness. This isn't seizing control. This wasn't an aim to cause harm either. Merely create a presence, _demand_ he listens. Izuru likely did something similar in order to cause headaches. Keep a troublemaker like me, in line. In respect and to protect, I dig without burrowing. I grasp without shredding. Hinata. _Hina-Freaking-ta._

Dragon claws felt a jolt. The young man in mention had flinched.

" _Hinata, you Talent Seeking Jerk,"_ Seething, I brew words strong enough to reach, crafted to gather. A tail slams down, creating an empty hole of nothing yet a tunnel of everything.

There was no point looking for a window, or opening one. This was enough. Rearing my head back, wings stretched and expanded with the determination of a Big Bang creating a rift. _"Hinata!"_ Jaws snap. _"This Ridonkulous Fool plans to wipe us all out of existence!"_ A dragon's screech is horrendous, digging, burrowing with power. _"He aims to leave you an empty husk,"_ And mythical venom was as poisonous as nightmarish drips of unknown monsters.

" _To rid of a brewing priority threat before it gets too powerful-You."_ And honesty goes a long way, doesn't it?

 _("But...But why me? I don't want to be anyone too special!")_ Hinata hisses.

" _That's a lie, and we both know why."_ To his hostility, snarling back seems to be the correct answer. He had once again flinched from the severity. _"In fact, you're a bit relieved right now. Aren't you?"_ Press and press, claw and claw. He's not getting away.

 _("Did you see anything...Truth?")_ Hinata questions, bladingly curt.

See?

A little boy walking with his mother. A child terrified of his mother when she got angry.

_See._

" _Perhaps, but such isn't my business to pry, is it?"_ I mean nothing but the truth and only the truth.

For the majority of his childhood, he has been taught to become special. He _had_ to, or Hinata would be non-existent. To hear the same lesson over and over must've imprinted itself somewhere. The only reason Hinata denies wanting to be special is that he currently does not want a death wish. He wants to _live._

And perhaps, that's a good thing.

 _("Truth,")_ Hinata breathes heavily. His voice is quieter than boiling curry. _("I'm not taking Monokuma's deal.")_

Swiping a claw, I snap a window open to observe. Strange, how _strange._ His tone was of someone who had decided the minute the offer had been exposed.

...Did Izuru know of this?

The window shows a tilted-up version of Monokuma's face. Hinata was still tied up, it seems as an awaited answer finally spills from human lips.

 _("Screw off. I don't want you messing with my head.")_ Hinata had scoffed to the bear with grated hostility. Monokuma doesn't respond, tilting his head. _("Whatever this is, I'll deal with it myself. Just go away already. Nanami is already with me so I don't need more attention than what I already unwillingly got.")_ Hinata's words are overly bitter and biting, but there's an underlying for the Gamer to stay at least.

 _("I won't be leaving him alone either. I think...It's best you leave.")_ Chiaki wisely took the hint with a frown.

What a good acquaintance, or perhaps a friend? Chiaki had always had an interest in Hinata's good health, whether the previous knew it or not.

 _("...I can't believe this. You'd rather risk yourself killing someone than a chance at destroying the problem from the source?")_ The monochrome animal groans, a whine teasing the end of his sentence.

 _("Yeah? I could almost say the same to you.")_ Hinata spits, hostile. _("Get out of here.")_

With a sarcastic grumble, the bear _did_ vanish.

As did the actual danger, the hammer.

To which I throw myself to the white floor space and fall limp. Crisis averted. Humans are difficult. Lucky to still exist, that's what this is.

" _I wanna be a Yoshi if I'm reborn."_ Eat fruit, frolic around with my colorful dinosaur friends...Not bad. I can even hover for a bit, yes? Living the life, indeed. _"Yum."_ I mimic, twisting a scaled neck.

"Be silent." Izuru curtly tells from a distance over, and I blow sapphire flames in complaint.

 _("K-Komaeda?!")_ Hinata sputters, and I look back to the window with a tilt of the head.

 _("Is this a bad time? I heard yelling as I was taking a night walk…")_ Nagito stood outside the doorway of the main room, eyes alert and hands in his coat pockets.

One could debate he purposely strolls outside at night to await being a victim, but I digress.

 _("No. Komaeda, why are you really here?")_ Chiaki questions softly, and I watch her pause. _("Did you come to see Hinata?")_ With a naturally soft as silk voice, it's hard to dictate if she was suspicious of the Luckster or not.

Nagito laughs lightly, the light genuine laugh echoing throughout the mind-space.

 _("I did...Is that wrong of me? Even though we have the same wound.")_ His laugh fades quicker in Hinata's mind-space.

Chiaki fell silent for a couple of seconds before a shimmer entered her exhausted pink hues. _("You two are still friends? After all of that?")_ Those echoing words are almost hopeful.

Hinata was wisely staying quiet, pressured by a certain dragon's hasty whispers of 'Hold on, something is going on here!'

 _("Why would Hinata still want to be friends with someone like me?")_ Nagito shakes his head as if the very thought was out of this world.

 _("I'd still want to!")_ Hinata sputters, breaking several expectations at once. _("That is...That is if_ you _still want me.")_ He begins to mumble, downcast and struggling in his bindings from discomfort. There was no need to explain why. Hinata didn't spit resentment or express further disdain for his situation. Is this some type of acceptance?

 _Ah,_ a dragon's mind startled to a halt as did the rest of the conversation partners. _Is this the result of the butterfly effect?_ No, it cannot be. And the fact Hinata is going to eventually figure out _Nagito_ is the one who instigated everything, is going to be an issue.

Still, watching Nagito's frozen expression of surprise from the window is greatly worth the effort.

Perhaps the 'reveal' won't be an issue at all? Not when someone like Hinata had already clung to both the Ultimate Gamer and Luckster. Their friendships were fragile but give the bond time and it'll be harder to break.

How oddly satisfying must this be, to have at least _one_ person still want to be your friend? If only for a little while. Komaeda Nagito, you better be grateful. Even if this lasts a couple of days, or at most a _week._

 _("Then...How about we all play a game? I still have guard duty for a couple of hours.")_ Chiaki invites, shuffling with feet in the dark. Through the corner window, her expression is impassive as ever, but her hoodie had been pulled overhead. Posture somewhat guarded, she was clearly much more nervous about creating an argument than actual violence.

Nagito recovered as the window demonstrated his slow nod. _("Same to you Hinata. If you'll have me...Then let's play.")_

" _Mr Talent, Chiaki set up Laser Tag."_ I'm flabbergasted how the _heck_ she managed to do his in ten minutes? Untie Hinata, set herself and both boys up with target gear. Grab the fake-guns from the market... _"Laser tag!"_ The repeat is still as mythical. _"She's quick!"_ Sleepy people don't move that fast, not at all! Is this the Second Wind of Gamers?

"Talented." Izuru corrects, leaving his chair to walk South. He must be tired. Was he going to sleep again, in that little place? A real special house, one can wonder if Izuru Kamukura decided to go back more than once. Either the bed was pleasant or the past memories were somehow better than his waking ones.

" _Taking a nap? See you soon, I suppose."_ My current dragon-size was much too big to sleep in the corner again. Izuru will be fine by himself for a bit. If not, I'll sense the danger of his bad mood. _"I wanna see who wins."_ Could it be Nagito and his four-leaf clover 'Luck?' Or Gotta Go Gamer Girl, Chiaki?

...Hinata isn't going to be considered a winning candidate.

And so, as footsteps faded, my gaze continued on the three teenagers using the old building as a strong-hold for their game.

As predicted, Chiaki was winning by a landslide, but Nagito was quickly catching up. Hinata was left to eat dust, but at least there was a small grin on his face. As did Chiaki, who was enjoying this moment of fun.

Nagito seemed a bit lost in thought but he was also giving it his all.

The teenagers ran through the dark with a lack of fear. They were enjoying their youth as wanted if only for a night.

Questions will be asked and answers may be averted.

However, this was a break from the thought of traitors and future murders. There are no such things as 'bugs' or talking 'bears.' The "Truth" remains and so does Mr Talent, weaseled away in the tunnels known as Hinata's mindscape. Barren but open to influence, Mr Talent rests with little worry.

A dragon with the color of coal rests from within, watching from an open window into the world.

" _Hinata?"_ Should I be interrupting his free-time? Likely not, as my words create his stumble. He slams into Nagito, who yelps in turn. The window tilts as both boys fall to the ground. Hinata attempts to get up, judging by the rustle of the open space, and the First-Person window turns upwards to view a certain Ultimate Gamer above the entanglement of limbs.

Chiaki peers over them, quiet, before shooting them both with her lasers without further hesitation.

Game Over, as Chiaki claims first place for herself.

The three (mainly Hinata and Chiaki) argue, if she won fair and square, or not. Nagito seems comfortable just watching the interaction. The window shows the other two don't seem to notice. Nagito was the type to fade into the background when he wanted anyway. Quiet, pleasant, hiding in plain sight.

" _Hinata, I'm sorry for everything."_ I just wanted to say to disrupt the previous fine-line of one-sided silence. Although this may not mean much, the thought helps. I've observed and heard this throughout my living years. The keen difference is how I mean it. The stressful situation had been my fault. Apologies. I have and always have been the type of person to own up to personal mistakes.

 _("I'm sorry for yelling at you.")_ Hinata replies, far quieter than need be as if he knew of the whispers. The days of wait, watching, and treading on wood quieter than most children during early nights and later nighttimes.

For the rest of the night, until Hinata is 'tied' back up and left alone, I do not respond, dare not reply, as realization filters over.

I had seen Hinata's memories, and he had likely seen mine. The most recent event I can recall is a minor memory of fleeing into the night, reaching home in a flurry of feet and adrenaline. A very minor day in life, proving siblings sometimes just don't care. Too selfish to pick-up a frightened child from late-night Band District try-outs.

 _{"I'm sorry for yelling at you."}_ One, two. Music bars read. Pause.

 _{"I'm sorry for yelling."}_ Three, four. Next.

 _{"I'm sorry."}_ Two, _two,_ three, four…

If there was anyone to notice phobias, there had to be one _other_ being sharp enough to observe those memories.

Izuru, and all of his many talents.

They know. Izuru knows. Hinata knows.

Curling into a ball, there is nothing to say. Snout shut, claws clenched and nose curled. Sometimes, I wonder if words can be kept, hidden, or disperse under the boiling heat, shimmering inferiority. If you don't have something nice to say, do not speak. A precious golden rule constantly broken.

Nothing to say, nothing at all.

Currently, Hinata Hajime is alone.

Izuru Kamukura is alone.

 _I am_ alone.

" _Hinata, would you like to know a trick? You never heard of it. Someone dear and old taught me how to live."_ Sincerity bleeds like a split-open fruit. Pulp is exposed, along with the burst cells.

Hinata doesn't respond. I do not expect him to, and yet the teenager doesn't fall asleep. I could see the window tilt and occasionally twist with the discomfort of no pillow. He's unable to rest with this mess of a day. He's listening, however, and such is an indication to continue.

" _Close your eyes, and answer some questions for me."_

And he does. A favorite color, a place to relax...Simple solid choices about his life.

" _Can you see yourself?"_ I continue on, soft. _"See yourself in the future? Away from this school trip?"_

No one had died yet. Teruteru and Togami are still alive despite the growing tensions and jaded atmosphere. Nothing would be the same after this day. Word has spread and rumors will arise. Still, there were moments of happiness in the past. The party despite how it got ruined, the beach scene regardless of how the Game was introduced, and the moments of ambition.

 _("I can, actually.")_ Hinata murmurs. _("I see...My classmates and I having a picnic.")_

That's actually quite a surprise. Due to his conditioning in the early days, I had expected him to see himself as a major leader of the sort.

" _Where?"_ A picnic can be anywhere.

 _("At the school. On-campus, a picnic with us all.")_ That's a pleasant scene to imagine.

" _What a surprise. You're looking forward to the future. I'm surprised you're not at all muddled. Your other...Friend had a completely different result."_ My result. One I had previously pondered over. How far gone must someone be in order to receive this?

 _("Different? What was it?")_ Hinata's hesitant, but he's curious.

I hum.

" _He couldn't see anything."_ This may be a little bit cruel to admit but Mr Talent has been too honest as well. He had told _secrets_ and I will tell _his_ in exchange.

 _("What?")_ Don't attempt to sit up, Hinata. You'll fall.

" _He couldn't see anything but the darkness of closed eyes. The void. Nothing. He couldn't see a thing. No matter how hard he thought,"_ A scaled tail flicked. _"No matter how many times I phrased the question. An answer could not be provided."_ Coffee heavily dosed with milk and sugar seems nice.

 _("How is that possible? Isn't it easy to think of something? I mean...Well...What_ does _Kamukura like? Huh.")_ Hinata mumbles, his rambling falling to softer thoughts.

" _It's possible because Kamukura is empty."_ And not because of his status. I was the same before, after all. _"He does not value himself or others, and sees no point in living."_ Ah, is that panic I feel from Hinata? Or pity, I cannot tell how distant I keep myself from Hinata's true feelings. _"Every day is the same, and perhaps everything grows duller each night."_ Neverending, a different kind of loop.

There's no response but he's thinking. Hinata is _thinking._ It feels enough. I decide to leave him be, observing the mind-scape sky.

" _I wonder where we'll all be after all of this is over."_

Sleeping?

Awake?

Or forever gone?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another SI! ...I wrote these chapters over the summer so I hope to continue updating until I'm out of current pages, haha!
> 
> We don't have enough Danganronpa 2 SIs/Isekais. Or any Danganronpa SIs/OC inserts.
> 
> So, here are two of them I recommend. (Below are from Fanfiction.net, their usernames //might// be different on this site. Probably not though!)
> 
> Who are we? Oh! Never mind! - KemikaWhizKali
> 
> Everything is Horrible - The Switching Expert


End file.
